This Must Be Thursday
by Sancontoa
Summary: PreHPB AU: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are sucked into an different reality in the middle of the war. It seems like the perfect world away from all the horrible and bloodshed in their own, but things aren't always what they seem. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter One

A/N: This story was started before Half blood prince was publish so some things will go against cannon in later chapters. Please keep that, and the fact that this is an AU, in mind before flaming me. With that in mind, yes I am obsessed with Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy (everyone go read it!).

Disclaimer: Basically everything belongs to the mind of J.K, Rowling.

* * *

"_This must be Thursday, I never could get the hang of Thursdays."_

_-Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy

* * *

_

**Chapter One

* * *

**

"_The story so far:_

_In the beginning the Universe was created._

_This has made a lot of people very angry and been widely regarded as a bad move."_

_-Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy

* * *

_

"I don't understand this spell, honey pie, can you tutor me?" a sugary voice shouted across the Gryffindor common room. It came from the mouth of a very attractive teenage girl who was sitting with a group of giggling girls and not studying. They were in fact doing their nails, using their Charms books as foot rests. The girl had long silkily straight brown hair, perfectly straight white teeth, and vacant looking brown eyes. Under her Hogwart's uniform, she wore a very tight blue tank top and tight low-ride jeans.

The boy she was yelling at was also sitting in the middle of a crowd of people. He looked up when she shouted and grinned. He was undeniably very attractive with jet-black hair, which never seemed to lie flat, though he didn't seem to mind. In fact he liked to pull his fingers though it, to give it that windblown look, when he thought no one was looking. His emerald green eyes always seemed to sparkle and he could always be seen laughing and joking with a crowd of friends. Or, as was about to happen, kissing his girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

"Sure, I'll help you," Harry Potter yelled back across the common room at Hermione as he got up amongst loud jeers and hooting from his friends and crossed over to Hermione's group of friends. The girls around Hermione started to giggle uncontrollable as she stood up and the two of them went off to find a dark corner.

"Well, looks like we wouldn't be getting into our dorm tonight," a red-haired freakily faced Ron Weasley half-joked, shooting a half annoyed look at his best friend. The other boys sitting around him laughed, knowing it was true.

One of them, Dean Thomas, a handsome black boy, obviously use to this sort of remark, quickly changed the subject.

"So any ideas for tomorrow?" Dean asked the group.

He was of course talking about what the sixth year boys who had formed an organization for mischief, named after their idols, the Marauders, were planning for their next big prank. The group consisted of Harry, who was the unofficial leader, his sidekick Ron, and the others Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

The group was unfortunately not as great as the originals. They had never managed to become animagus for one, though they liked talking about it, with the hope of actually starting to do something in a while. They lacked the enthusiasm and for some, talent, of the elderly marauders. Still, they did pull a few funny pranks now and then, that and the memories of their predecessors stopped the teachers from expelling them. Also unfortunately, they had inhered their predecessor's tendency to be slightly stuck up little creeps, but no one's perfect.

Just then the portrait hole opened and two girls entered. They both had long red hair, which reached all the way down their backs, and almond shaped emerald green eyes. One was shorter then the other and had tons of freckles all over her face, her name was Ginny Weasley. The other, Marie Potter, was pale and much taller. They both wore black tank tops and short black mini-skirts with chains dangling from them, which hang over their fishnet black stockings.

"Hey girls," Dean called the couch, "had any luck tonight?"

"Hey that's my sister you're talking to," Ron grumbled, though he didn't seem to mind all that much. His sister and Marie were the two 'bad girls' of the school, though, as they constently complained, you couldn't really get that bad at Hogwarts. Basically they'd earned the titile because they'd had more boyfriends than anyone in the history of the school, including both sets of Marauders. However they had one stick rule, no sex, which made them the object of much teasing amongst the male population of Hogwarts. It was all friendly teasing though because the two best friends were liked by basically everyone, even the Slytherins.

"I know man," Dean replied winking at the girls, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Make you piss green and silver," Ron said with a strait face. There was a pause, then everyone around him, including Dean, started to laugh. No one bothered to ask Ron if he could do it, he couldn't, he just liked to talk big.

"So what'd we miss," Ginny asked, ignoring her brother and perching on Dean's armrest, smiling at him.

"Oh the usual, the love birds have found a corner, we're just waiting for them to get back so we can plan our next prank," Seamus told her.

"Hey Harry," Ginny yelled into the corner, "get your butt out here, we're planning."

"Just a sec," Harry called back, sounding out of breath. There came some more giggling from Hermione and then Harry emerged, grinning.

"Honey pie, can't you stay just a little longer," Hermione, cooed.

"Sorry, I have to plan, you know I have a reputation to uphold," Harry told her, panting her butt as she left him. Hermione, knowing she would lose if she tried to argue, kissed him one last time and went back to her friends, who were all giggling nonstop.

"God, I can't stand her," Marie complained as Harry joined them, flopping down into the best armchair next to the fire, "she's so annoying and probably has the IQ of a flobberworm."

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about," Harry said, though he didn't seem too angry, "besides she's a great kisser."

"You're so horrible," Ginny complained, "you're so using her, but she's just so annoying that I couldn't care less."

"Good, because I'm not listening anyway," Harry shot back at her, playfully.

"Are the two of you done flirting so we can start planning?" Dean joked, looking between the two lovebirds. It was so obvious to everyone they were in love, it was too bad they were too pig headed to admit it.

"Wait, where's Neville?" Ron asked.

"He's got a detention," Ginny replied still glaring at Dean for his last remark, "he tried to prank McGonagall, idiot, everyone knows that's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Harry told her, "just really hard, we'll get her one of these days."

"Yeah, right, keep dre-" Ginny was saying when she was interrupted by a loud bang followed by four people appearing in the middle of the common room. As not that many students knew it was impossible to aparate inside of Hogwarts this probably wouldn't have caused so much of a stir if it wasn't for one thing. Those four people were already in the room.

* * *

_"So much for the laws of physics..."_

_-Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy

* * *

_

Please review, thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Basically everything belongs to J.K, Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

_"For a moment, nothing happened. Then, after a second or so, nothing continued to happen."_

_-Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy (p139)

* * *

_

Hermione Granger stood in front of the other three new arrivals, looking very different from the one sitting with her friends in the middle of the room. This new Hermione had _very_ dirty, bushy brown hair, which fell over her shoulders and down her back, as if she had given up trying to tame it long ago. Her left cheek had a large jagged scar running down it, ruining her complexion. She wore a very dirty black billowing robe, with black pants and a black shirt underneath it. Not that anyone could see but she was carrying a few knives and a gun on her body, which only a trained professional would be able to see. She had her wand held in front of her as if ready to attack and seemed be calculating her surroundings, even though her face was lacking any emotions.

Slightly behind her and to the left stood a very freighting looking Ronald Weasley. He stood, like Hermione, with his wand out, ready to attack. He had lost the arrogant and carefree look of the Ron near the fire; instead he seemed to radiate an air of sadness, although his face was as expressionless as Hermione's. His hair didn't lacked the gels of other Ron, but it was still the unmistakable Weasley color and the freckles on his face were as dark as ever. He was dressed exactly like Hermione, except with a fewer more knives and he had a large red stain on his robes and pants, which could only be blood.

Next to him stood what must be Ginny Weasley, though she looked nothing like the Ginny anyone in this world knew. She stood with such seriousness and sadness that if it hadn't been for her Weasley hair it would have been impossible to tell who she was, her whole way of carrying herself was so different. All the attitude and tactlessness of the real Ginny was absent from her. Even though she had her wand drawn ready to attack, she seemed to be shaking and trying not to cry. Her clothes were slightly different, instead of a black robe; she just had on black army pants and a black t-shirt with a tiny DA etched on the top right of her top. Her face was covered in small scratches and her clothes were covered in blood, mud, and what looked like throw-up.

But it was this new Harry that looked the most different. The Harry on the couch was carefree and seemed not to have a care in the world. It showed in the way he held himself, always ready to grin or laugh or crack a joke. This Harry seemed ready to be attacked at any minute, his eyes were dead and it looked like he hadn't smiled properly in too long. He was dressed much like the other Ron and Hermione, except he had a G etched into the back of his robes in white lettering. He was covered in mud and blood like the others, with his whole face covered in cuts and burses; his robes were considerable torn as well.

"Where are we?" This Harry asked in a low whisper, which carried though the deadly silent common room anyway. He looking around almost nervously, not lowering his wand.

"I don't know," This Hermione, told him, still sizing up her surroundings

The whole common room, which had until then looked at the newcomers in shocked, even disbelief, erupted in whispers.

"Err… excuse me, but can someone tell me where we are?" This Harry asked loudly, in a commanding voice. Obviously he was one for confronting a situation head on.

The Harry on the couch got up and walked over to him, still not really believing what was going on. For the moment the twinkle in his eye had vanished and was deadly pale.

"You're in the Gryffindor common room," he said, in the same authoritative voice the other Harry had used. Then, as if he didn't want to know, he added, "Who are you?"

The new Harry seemed to pale at that, but did not let his mask fail he answered him evenly.

"I'm Harry Potter, who are you?"

"Harry Potter."

"Harry?" this new Hermione said in shock, looking between the two Harrys. "I think I know what happened. I think we got thrown into another dimension."

"Is Dumbledore the headmaster here?" this new Harry asked the closet person, who happened to be the other Harry.

"Yes, why?"

"I think we need to go see him," this new Harry stated. For some reason this new Harry and his companions didn't get, the people in the common room were now looking at them like they were crazy, so deciding he needed some help here he added, "Would the Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley from this reality please show us where his office is. That is, if they um... exist, or are in this room."

"Whatever you say," Harry muttered, motioning them to follow. He seemed to still be in shock himself. Together they all exited the portrait hole, as it swung close they could all hear the common room erupt.

"So, you're like us?" Hermione asked, stupidly, twirling her hair, the moment they were all out of the portrait hole. For the first time everyone from the other reality got a proper look at her and moments later started laughing, all that is except Hermione.

* * *

"_We'll be saying a big hello to all intelligent life forms everywhere ... and to everyone else out there, the secret is to bang the rocks together, guys." _

_-Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy

* * *

_

"I do not see anything funny here," the new Hermione said stiffly, alternating between eyeing her other self and glaring at her Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"But you're, like, so ugly," Hermione stated, grabbing onto her Harry's arm. That shut everyone up.

"Why you little…" this new Hermione started, then realized that she was insulting herself, said smirking. "Well, you do realize we are the same person so if I'm ugly then you're ugly."

Hermione looked at her blankly, "Huh?" she said stupidly. Then added, "I'm not ugly, am I honey pie?"

"Of course not, baby," Harry told her, kissing her.

This made all the new people go into shock one again. Then the new Ginny and Ron started cracking up and muttering stuff about that sounded like "blackmail" and "this is priceless." Well the new Harry and Hermione eyed each other awkwardly, thinking about how gross it would be to do… that.

Meanwhile Ginny had taken this time to size up herself and she didn't seem to like what she saw either.

"So if you're me, how come you're so, not me?" Ginny asked herself.

"What?" the new Ginny in a small voice said, "of course I'm you."

"That doesn't make since Gin," the new Ron told her. .

"Of course it dose Ronald if you use your head," the new Ginny told her Ron annoyed.

Luckily they had come to a halt in front of a door by then, so that was the end of the comparison for now.

"We're here," Harry said, from next to Hermione, who he had been kissing no stop since earlier.

"This is Dumbledore's office?" the new Harry asked incredibly.

"Yep." Harry told him, looking at his other self oddly, then knocked on the door.

"Enter," a voice called out. Looking at each other in puzzlement, the people from the other reality lead the way inside.

Behind a beautiful oak desk sat a man. He had white hair and a short tidy white beard and was wearing a set of nondescript black robes. It was obvious he have been writing before they came, for he held an eagle-feathered quill in one hand and had a large leather bound book opened in front of him. In front of the desk, on an ugly gray rug, sat a black cat. The room was almost completely empty, with scrolls of parchment and books lay neatly on shelves behind the desk.

"May I help you?" Dumbledore asked the group, in a very ordinary voice, looking up at them. His blue eyes seemed as normal as the room around him, and did not sparkle. He didn't even seem disturbed by the appearances of those from the other reality.

"Well professor, we have a problem." the new Hermione started, a little put off by Dumbledore's normal appearance.

"I can see that, I do not believe we have meet, Miss?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Granger, I'm Hermione Granger, and those three are Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley. We come from an alternate reality."

Dumbledore looked at them in shock, apparently thrown by this news. He seemed to be lost for words and had started twisting his hands nervously.

"Well, that's very… unusual," he said finally. "I must look up the proper procedures for this."

Then he started rummaging around in his desk for a book; the Harry, Ron, and Ginny from this reality all started giggling. Hermione just looked bored and started cleaning her nails.

"I seem to have lost my book," Dumbledore said after a few minutes, and started twisting his hands again. This statement seemed to make the Harry, Ron, and Ginny laugh even harder. "I could have sworn it was here this morning."

"Professor what dose a book have to do with anything?" the new Harry asked rather rudely, earning him a look from his Hermione.

"Well, Mr. Potter was it? I need to know what the Ministry has said is proper for me to do in this situation. We really don't want me messing this up, now do we? No there are rules to follow for things like this. So if I could only find my book then we could, well find out what to do," Dumbledore ended weakly. It was apparent to everyone in the room that he had no clue what he was doing and had no idea what to do next.

"Well, since I can't find my book, maybe you should go tell your problems to Professor McGonagall well I look some more. I'm sure she can help you," Dumbledore added, looking like he just wished they'd just disappear. Clueless and very disturbed by this Dumbledore the people from the other reality left the room, frowning.

Once the door was closed Harry, Ron, and Ginny started laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe it took him so long to realize it was gone," Ron choked out.

"What the bloody hell happened to Dumbledore?" the new Ron asked, very confused.

"He's a bloody idiot, that's what's wrong with him," Harry answered him. "All he does is read out of that stupid book the 'proper procedures' for every thing, hecan't think for himself on anything."

"Dumbledore has a procedures book?" the new Ginny asked dumbfounded.

"Sure, how else would he have a clue what to do?" Ron told her.

* * *

_"Hold stick near centre of its length. Moisten pointed end in mouth. Insert in tooth space, blunt end next to gum. Use gentle in-out motion._

_  
'It seemed to me,' said Wonko the Sane, 'that any civilization that had so far lost its head as to need to include a set of detailed instructions for use in a packet of toothpicks, was no longer a civilization in which I could live and stay sane.'"_

_-Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy

* * *

_

"But he's the greatest wizard alive!" the new Ron exclaimed.

"Dumbledore?" Harry choked out through more laughter. "The greatest wizard alive. You've got to be joking."

The new Harry, Ginny, and Ron looked at to the new Hermione for help.

"In our reality he may be great," the new Hermione told them shortly, "but here he's apparently an idiot."

"So what do we do now?" the new Harry asked. "We really need to get back to the battle now."

The others from his reality nodded, well their counterparts looked at the new Harry like he was nuts, but decided not to comment.

"We'll go see McGonagall like we should have done in the first place," Ginny told them leading the way.

* * *

Please review, thanks!


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N: The spell is Latin yes, but I forgot what it means, so use your imagination._

**Chapter Three**

"So, you're tell me that these… people just appeared in common room." McGonagall asked, in shock.

She was sitting behind her desk in an empty Transfiguration classroom, looking exactly like they all knew. If not a little stricter then the other reality people we use to. Her lips formed were very thin at the moment, meaning she was very angry about something, which was never a good sign.

"Yes professor." Ron answered her.

"So, explain yourselves." McGonagall said, looking at the people for the other reality.

"We don't know how we got here." the other Harry stated shortly. "One minute we were in the middle of a battle and the next we're standing in the middle of the old Gryffindor common room. Since Hogwarts has been destroyed for years in our world we must be in another reality."

"It must have been that last curse that Voldemort sent at you." the other Hermione stated. She looked like she had been thinking about this ever since they arrived. "It was something like 'Ab Abalienato Aberro,' I think I've heard that spell before. I'll have to research it when we get back. So if you would be very kind to just send us back Professor, we really need to leave now."

All thought out Harry and Hermione's little speech everyone else in the room had gone

very pale.

"Miss. Granger, how would I know how to do that? This is truly a unique event. No one has ever managed to cross the dimensional plan before. This will take a few months at least to figure out. I'm very sorry if we interrupted something very important, but there is nothing I can do about this."

Everyone in the room was now staring at her. For in both worlds no one had ever heard Professor McGonagall admit to not being able to do something. However, the people from the other dimension were doing some very quick calculations, all looking like McGonagall had said the world would end.

"Professor, that is just not possible." the other Hermione said completely seriously. "It's all very interesting to see this other dimension and all, if we had the time, I would be overjoyed of course. But, it is impossible for us to miss more then a few hours, we really need to be getting back."

"Well, what do you want me to do Miss. Granger?" McGonagall asked, started at being addressed so by Hermione Granger who had never so much as stayed awake in her classes.

For this Hermione did not have an answer, for once in her life.

"You don't have Voldemort here, do you?" the other Harry asked darkly, after a moment of tense silence. "That's why this world is so perfect."

"No Mr. Potter, I have never heard anyone by that name." McGonagall answered him, looking skeptical.

"Don't say the name." the other Ron said, shaking Ginny next to him who had gone white. The people from this reality were staring at them oddly. Wondering why a name would cause that reaction.

"Oh, get over it." the other Harry told them sharply; the other Hermione had paled, but didn't protest.

"He's an evil wizard." the other Hermione told the people from this reality. "The worst evil wizard our world has ever seen. He kills hundreds of people each day, horribly kills them. He has an army of dementors that suck your souls, and the giants are just horrible. He has other, weapons, as well, that are so horrible I can't explain them. Harry, well he got rid of, you-know-who, when he was a baby. There was this prophecy and, it's really complicated. Then, in our fourth year he came back, ever since he's been gaining followers. Then last summer he starting his reign of terror, killing millions of muggle and wizards alike. It's been even worst then his first reign. We're part of the light army, Harry's a General, Ron and I are Captains and Ginny's a soldier. They need us, if we don't get home now hundreds of people will die."

When she had finished this little speech, everyone in the room was looking at her. Some in shock, others in disbelief. In this peaceful world, it was just so unbelievable. Four children, who must be fifth and sixth years, part of an army? It did explain their odd reactions and clothing though.

It was McGonagall again who broke the silence. "Well, Miss. Granger, even if what you say is true, it still does not change the fact that it will take a while to send you back. Until then you have the option to continue your education here. I assume you are all Gryffindors so I will add beds to the sixth and fifth year dorms."

"Professor," the other Ginny interrupted her, "I'm in the sixth year."

"But, you're the same age as the other Miss. Weasley," McGonagall told her, "and she's in fifth year."

"Professor Dumbledore advanced me, because I was at the level of a sixth year," the other Ginny told her, "he advanced most of my year, because everyone has so much experience fighting the dark army. We learned enough to take the OWL's early. Actually we're all on about seventh year level, but we don't really go to school anymore, just some training classes, so we haven't been tested lately."

"Well in that case, I'll let you take classes with the sixth years, but you will still be sleeping with the fifth years." McGonagall told her, still looking skeptical. "I will be informing the school of you arrival at breakfast and giving you your timetables and some supplies. I suggest everyone go up to bed now."

"Err… Professor?" the other Hermione said, as an afterthought.

"Yes Miss. Granger."

"Well, don't you think it will be a little confusing, having two people with the same name?"

Everyone looked at her, apparently not having though of that.

"Good point Miss. Granger, what do you suggest?" McGonagall asked her, looking surprised too.

"Well, I can use my middle name, Jane," the other Hermione, now Jane told them.

"I can go by James, my middle name," the other Harry offered offhand, now James.

"So, I guess I'm Molly, that's my middle name," the other Ginny, now Molly said.

Everyone looked at the other Ron, except all the other Weasleys in the room, who were laughing.

"I'm not using my middle name," the other Ron stated sharply.

"Why?" James asked him. "What is your middle name anyway? You never told me."

"It's Bilius," Ginny told everyone, making everyone except the two Rons and McGonagall laugh.

When they had stopped, Harry said, "Well, I guess that's why you never told us Ron, don't blame you mate."

"And I never would have," Ron said, glaring at Ginny. "Thanks a lot Ginerva."

Ginny winced at his use of her real name; well Molly simply glared at him.

"Well then Mr. Weasley, what should we use?" McGonagall asked the other Ron.

"I don't care, err… Bill?" Ron, now Bill asked.

"Well, now that that's settled, you should all go back to the common room, it's almost curfew," McGonagall told them.

So they all left and together walked back to the common room in silence. It was in fact past curfew by the time they reached the common room and people had gone to bed.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Ginny said, climbing up the girl's staircase, Hermione, Jane, and Molly behind her. The boys said goodnight too and climbed up their staircase quietly.

IN THE FITH YEAR GIRLS DORM

Ginny and Molly entered their dorm to be greeted by three wide-awake girls.

"There you are, we've been waiting hours," Marie Potter told Ginny clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, we had stuff to discuss." Ginny replied. Molly stood behind her, staring around the room. Though she was hiding her emotions and seemed to be merely looking around in curiosity, it would have been clear to anyone who knew her that she was trying not to cry.

"So, that's your other self?" Marie asked, pointing at Molly.

"Yep, everyone, I'd like you to meet, me." Ginny called. "Though we're calling her Molly because its confusing having two people with the same name."

"Thanks," Molly said sarcastically, clearly not liking the introduction. Then added, "Hello," as an after though.

"Hello, I'm Marie Potter." Marie said, holding out her hand. "But I bet you know that."

"Actually, you don't exist in my world," Molly told her coolly, as if this was an every day occurrence. Marie looked a little hurt, so Molly added, "Harry's parents died when he was one in my world, I'm assuming you're his sister."

"Oh," Marie said, a little disappointed, probably she had been looking forward to knowing what she was like in the other world.

"Anyway, I'm Dianna White." a blonde girl said smiling at Molly. "You know me right?"

Molly looked at her, sadly, she nodded. "Yes, I did know you, but you're dead."

Now Dianna also looked disappointed.

"I'm not dead, am I?" a brunette asked Molly, "I'm Kelly Singer, by the way."

"No," Molly said though darkly, then added, "It's nice to meet you all, again, but I've had a pretty exhausting day so if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed."

Just as she said that, another bed popped into existence by the door.

"Well, I guess that's your bed," Ginny told her other self. "Oh, and they sent up some PJs too, lucky you. If you leave your, um, clothes at the end of the bed I'm sure the house elves will clean them." She was looking at Molly's bloody, muddy, battle robes with disgust. "If you want I can lend you some of my robes, as yours are a little… dirty."

"Thank you, but no, I prefer my own." Molly told her. Ginny looked a little offended, but decided not to comment.

"So does it look the same?" Kelly asked Molly, gesturing around the room, in an attempt to make small talk.

"Err… for the most part, though it's decorated in black in my world though," Molly told them, remembering the day she had woken up to find her room all black and the bed next to her empty. How one after another, rooms became decorated for mourning as more and more students died. Then how a few months ago, how there had not been enough Gryffindor Girls for separate dorms and they had all moved into one large dorm.

SIXTH YEAR GIRL'S DORM

"So, Jane, tell us, how are the boys in your world." a giggling Lavender Brown asked Jane. She had just arrived five minutes ago and they already wanted to know all about her love life, it was amazing. Parvati Patil, Hermione, and a girl named Rose Hiller had pierced on the end of her bed as Jane got dressed into her PJs and were firing questions at her. There was another girl named Whitney Whitman too, but she apparently didn't get along with the others and was sitting on her bed reading. Jane could see why she didn't like them; all the girls were airheads who only talked about looks and boys. It was enough to make Jane appreciate her Lavender and Parvati, who though boy crazy, at least talked about other things and had brains. Unfortunately they had died in a battle about two months ago, and Jane missed them terribly, this was one of the reasons she was putting up with these versions of her friends. One thing that bugged Jane was that she couldn't for the life of her figure out how she had ended up an airhead in this world.

"Well, they're a lot like the ones here." Jane said, exasperated. "Look, I'm really tired, can we do this tomorrow?"

"Sure, we have to get our beauty rest anyway girls." Hermione said. She seemed to get over her original dislike of Jane and was now being almost friendly. Saying she would give Jane a makeover, so that she could look just like her. Apparently she had finally figured out that they were the same person, so Jane could turn out just like her if she worked hard. Of course Jane had told her that in her world she would never get a makeover and she liked the way she looked. Hermione had asked her stupidly why she liked looking ugly and for some reason that started a conversation about boys. Jane, who had had no time for girl talk in many years, had put up with it for a little while because it reminded her of the time before the war, but she now starting to get very annoyed. There was only so much a girl can put up with, after all.

Reluctantly the girls all left their spots on Jane's bed and she was allowed to close her curtains and go to sleep.

SIXTH YEAR BOY'S DORM

"So do you guys like pranks?" Harry asked James and Bill.

"I guess," James told him. "We don't really have time for any though."

Bill and James had pulled on their new PJs and were now sitting together on the end of their beds, trying to get their other parts to go to sleep so they could hide the weapons. The girls had decided it would be easier if most of the weapons were in one room, and kept only a couple knives and left the rest for the boys. Unluckily for them, the Marauders didn't seem like they would be going to bed anytime in the near future. Bill and James were a little repealed at the idea that they could turn into second generation Marauders, obsessed with girls, pranks, and making as much trouble as they could.

"No time for pranks, that must be a crime." Dean stated.

"How about girls?" Seamus asked, "You have time for those right?"

"Not really." James admitted.

At that all the boys in the room stared at him, in horror.

"Okay, our world is official so much better." Ron stated. The sad thing was, no one could find anything wrong with that statement.

* * *

Thank you to, **thelordofelves,** **The-Ever-Lazy-One, Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, and BalrogMan65 **and for reviewing. Also thanks to **Night Shade **for the advice.I've nowgot a beta-reader (see chapter 1) so everything should be much better now.But thank you for taking the time to point out what I should work on. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Jane, James, Molly, and Bill met in the common room the next morning, long before anyone else had woken up. They were use to having very little sleep as in their world it was common for the alarm bells to sound at any time, which did almost every day. They sat around the fire, in their normal chairs. Jane, Bill, and Molly on the couch, and James in the arm chair right in front of the others, always a little distant from the others. They were all immersed in their own thoughts, of how it use to be, before the war, when the common room was still a room full of rowdy teenagers and was decorated in red and gold. Although no one said it, they were all thinking about how much they missed those days.

"God, I hate this world!" Jane exclaimed at last. "Its horrible, seeing all of them, alive, and so different. And, I'm an airhead, how could I turn out like that? It's like a sick dream."

The others were trying not to laugh and failing miserably. It was just that not one of them could have imagined their Hermione Granger in bright pink before last night, let alone how she was acting. Nothing like the little know-it-all they all loved, and though it was depressing to know she could turn out like that, it was also really funny. Even Jane was grinning a little, at the thought of her painting her toenails.

"Well at least we now know that with the right training you can actually not sprout random facts every two seconds." Molly said grinning. That did it, now everyone was laughing, even Jane, who tried to look offended while laughing, which just made everyone laugh harder. It was the first time any of them had truly laughed in a long time.

"Well thank you." Jane said sarcastically, "I had no idea my study habits was a running joke."

"Where have you been the past six years?" Bill asked her jokingly.

"Funny. Really witty." Jane shot back.

"I'm hungry." James said, trying to break up what he knew from experience would turn into one of Bill and Jane's famous fights if he didn't do something. Luckily for everyone's ears, it worked.

"You're always hungry." Molly told him. Everyone laughed and they headed off to the Great Hall together. Not many people were yet, it reminded them a lot of home, and it was nice to not be stared at by hundreds of people, just yet.

"So, do we just sit down?" Bill asked, looking around for a seat. They knew many of the faces, but the problem was no one knew them.

"I guess." James said, leading them over to the very end of the Gryffindor table.

They all piled food onto their plates and begin to eat, trying not to notice how people keep shooting them odd looks. This was probably because they were all still wearing their battle robes, though they were now a lot cleaner, they still stood out against the mass of school robes. They had all decided to wear them, because they could be sent to their reality at any time and with little warning, into the middle of a battle and it was best to be prepared.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please?" McGonagall called about fifteen minutes into their meal, by that time most people had come down to breakfast and were whispering about the newcomers. Immediately the hall became silent and she continued. "As you will notice we have four new students at the Gryffindor table. They arrived yesterday from another reality."

At that the hall burst into noise again, and then quieted waiting for her finish.

"This is a very unusual situation and we are still working on sending them home. Until we can solve this problem they will all be attending classes with the sixth year Gryffindors. As it is confusing to have two people walking around with the same name you will address them as the following. Mr. Harry Potter will be going by James Potter, Miss. Hermione Granger by Jane Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley by Bill Weasley, and Miss. Ginerva Weasley by Molly Weasley. I ask that everyone help to make their stay here as pleasant as possible."

With that she sat down and the hall erupted in talk. Most people were staring at the new students, but no one dared go over and talk to them. Jane, James. Molly, and Bill had gone back to their meal, their emotions once again hidden. After a few minutes McGonagall came over and gave them their timetables.

"Oh look, we're in all the same classes." Jane said, always one to be excited by school work, "It's so great that we get to start regular classes again, I really missed them. "

"Jane, only you would get excited over the prospect of going back to school." James teased her.

"Honesty, am I the only one who thinks that it is important to learn as much as possible?" Jane asked, then noticing that she was not going to receive the answer she wanted, changed the subject, "Anyway, Defense Against the Dark Arts starts in ten minutes, we should go."

They found the DADA room easily, noting that the teacher was an elderly witch they didn't know called Professor Swan. Jane dragged them all up to seats in the front of the room, right in front of the teacher. The students already there stopped talking when they entered to stare at them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered a few minutes after them and took seats at the back of the room, shooting incredulous looks at James, Bill, Molly, and Jane in the front of the room.

"Hello class." Profess Swan said in a pleasant voice once the bell had rung, "I'd like to welcome our four new students. Since I personally have never taught them, though I might have in their reality, I would like to take a few minutes to find out what level they are on, before we start the class. So, who was your previous teacher?" She asked them, turning to the four students in front of her.

"Well in our first year we had Professor Quirall," Jane started being the unofficial spokes person for the group. "Then in our second year there was Professor Lockhart," this made the others from her world snigger, "Our third year we had Professor Lupin, he was by far the best. Our fourth year we had Professor Moody."

"No, we had Crouch, he was just pretending to be Moody." James corrected her then added, "Long story." as an explanation.

"Right, and fifth year we had Umbrige," Jane said with obvious disdain, "and now Professor Dumbledore is teaching us, but we don't really go to classes anymore, so it doesn't matter. Another long story."

"Well, that's interesting." Professor Swan, stated, giving them the look most people did when they started talking about their world. "You've certainly had a lot of teachers, so I'm sure you learned a lot of different things. Now have you done simple shielding spells." they nodded, "How about simple hexes? Good, did you do the spell that…" she spent the next fifteen or minutes quizzing them on their prior magical knowledge. "Well, it seems you are on level for this class." she said, smiling at them, "So, we can begin our lesion on alternate realities."

Everyone looked at her like she was out of her mind, Professor Swan simply smiled around the room again.

"Well, I though, because we have people from another reality in the room, this would be the perfect opportunity to teach the subject. Alternate realities, or parallel universe, are hypostatical universes that exist because there was a 'breaking' of the worlds. A major event, like a war, will happen one way in our reality and another way in another reality, this will cause the 'breaking of the universes.' Until last night, this 'many world' theory had never been proven. This truly is a groundbreaking event. Yes, Miss Granger?" Swan said, seeing Jane's hand in the air.

"Professor, how is it that we got transported into this world, when no one has ever done it before?" Jane asked.

"I do not know Miss Granger, as I said this has never happened before. I do however think that the spell that was meant to be cast on you was somehow said wrong, or accompanied by a different spell in a combination that has never before happened, causing you to come to our world. We will have to figure out what spell sent you here before we can work on sending you back of course. Yes, Miss Malfoy?"

A girl in the back of the room had raised her hand. She had long blond hair and cold blue eyes; she had a Slytherin badge on her clothes, along with a prefect badge.

"I was wondering if, err… they could tell us what even seems to have happened differently in their world, to make the worlds break off?" she asked. She looked intrigued by this discussion and didn't notice the calculated looks Jane, James, Molly, and Bill were shooting her way.

"Well, have you discovered that yet?" Professor Swan asked Jane, whom she seemed to have developed a fondness for.

"Yes, actually." Jane answered, happy to be able to answer the professor. "We believe that in your world a person named Tom Riddle was never born. In our world he later became the most feared dark lord in a hundred years."

Immediately after she had said this, Jane realized that she had said something wrong. People all over the room had started to whisper and the Professor was staring at her as if she said that magic didn't exist.

"Miss Granger, I don't know if you are trying to pull some kind of joke, if so, this it not funny." Swan said coolly.

"You mean Voldemort exists here!" James said, exasperated, "Because Professor Dumbledore told us he had never heard of him."

"Mr. Potter, I do not know who this Voldemort is, and frankly I have no clue what you are going on about, but Tom Riddle is this world is the Minister of Magic and the greatest wizard and man this world has seen for a long time."

* * *

**The-Ever-Lazy-One**- You'll have to wait and see, though I don't know who Whiney is, so I don't think 'Jane' will meet him, lol. For Ginny, well, I can't say cause I'll ruin the plot, but lets just say I love HP/GW ships.

**Jeran- **I'm glad you liked the plot. I know my spelling is really bad, I'm working on it, and I've now got a beta-reader.

**borne-shadow-childe- **Everyone makes Dumbledore evil, I wanted to be original, for who would ever think of making Dumbledore normal? Oh, and I'm female and not offended, don't worry.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"You're joking right?" James asked, in disbelief, "Tom Riddle, Minister of Magic? This is a sick joke right?"

No one else in the room seemed to find anything wrong with the statement that Tom Riddle was Minister of Magic, except for James, Molly, Jane, and Bill. They had all turned pale and were looking like they were about to choke. Luckily for all of them the bell rang then and everyone was able to gather up their books and leave, still shooting skeptical looks over their shoulders at James, Jane, Molly, and Bill.

"Come on." Jane whispered, pulling the two boys out of their seats, Molly trailing behind them.

Once they were clear of the room, Jane let go of Bill and James.

"What did you do that for?" Bill asked her, grabbing his books from his sister.

"The Professor, I don't think she liked James's little comment about Riddle. This is bad, really bad, come on we have to go to the library." with that she strolled away, leaving the boys and Molly running to catch up.

"Just once." Bill muttered, "I want to have an adventure that doesn't involve the library, just once."

It was very lucky for him that Jane didn't here that comment, as they had entered her favorite place in the world, the Hogwarts library. The four of them made their way to the back of the room and sat at their regular table, in the darkest corner. Jane left and came back with a huge stack of books, all about the Minister of Magic, Tom Riddle.

"Look at this, 'Tom Riddle_, The Rise of a Genius'_ this is sick, really sick." James muttered, but nevertheless opened the book. On the first page was a picture of a little boy, who must have been five or six, in the arms of a man and women. The caption read, 'Young Tom Riddle with his mother, a witch, Katherine and father Tom, a muggle.'

"I think I know what happened differently." Jane said, looking over James's shoulder at the smiling family. "Look at this," she held the picture, "In our world, Tom Riddle's father left them and his mother died. In this world it looks like Riddle grew up with a loving family, he never learned to hate the world. Look he was even a Gryffindor! I don't believe this; it says her that Riddle has passed countless laws that helped Muggleborns, part-humans, and Muggles. Oh my, he was the first Ministry to let the magical world be known to all Muggles. In this world, they know about us."

"Bloody hell!" Bill exclaimed, earning him a look from Jane.

"So, in this world, he really is good?" Molly asked in disbelief.

"It looks so," Jane answered her, "Still, I don't like it. How can someone become evil, just because they had a loose childhood? Look at Harry, sorry James, he had a really bad childhood, but he isn't an evil wizard right now."

"Well how do we know he's not evil…" Bill started, earning himself a kick under the table from James.

"Funny Ron," James said, "But Hermione's, err… Jane is right, I don't like this."

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Molly asked, "Everyone here seems to love him, so they're really not going to like it if we go around saying he's evil."

"True, but…" Jane started, but trailed of when she saw who was standing over their table. A very blond, un-gelled, sneer-less Draco Malfoy.

"Can we help you?" Bill asked him, rudely.

"Err…I'm suppose to tell you that you're late for Care of Magical Creatures," Draco muttered, causing everyone to stare at him.

"You're Draco Malfoy?" Bill said abruptly, "What the bloody hell happened to this world!"

"Bill." Jane said sharply.

"Err…I don't know what your talking about." Draco muttered, trying not to look at them.

"Right," Molly said, "Well, like you said, we're late, so lets go."

They all got up and walked out of the library, in silence, till Jane noticed something.

"Wait a minute, we have Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws in this world, so why are you coming?"

Draco stared at her, then realizing she was from a different world and wouldn't know, answered her.

"I'm a Gryffindor, the first Malfoy in a hundred years to be in Gryffindor." he muttered, looking at the ground, as if ashamed of this.

"Wow, maybe this world isn't so bad, a Malfoy in Gryffindor, who would have thought!" Bill exclaimed, making Draco blush.

"So, I'm not in Gryffindor in your world." he asked timidly.

"Hell no!" Bill exclaimed, earning him another look from Jane. "You're in Slytherin, and an evil git at that."

"Bill!" Jane exclaimed, "In this world he seems like a nice person, so stop taking your hatred of his other self out on him. "

"Err… thank you." Draco muttered, blushing again.

"You're welcome, so Bill, what do you say now?" Jane asked, glaring at Bill.

"Sorry Ma- Draco," Bill said, still not believing this was really Draco Malfoy.

"So, Draco, do you like Quidditch?" Molly asked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and they spent the rest of the walk talking about Quidditch, well Jane muttered things like 'stupid game' and 'is that all they can talk about?'

* * *

**The-Ever-Lazy-One-** Wow, I just got who you were referring to. Sorry, wasn't thinking, I just typed a name in there and forgot about it. So she's really not going to show up to much in the plot, sorry.

**Gotenluver- **You'll have to wait and see, but they will all show up don't worry.

**Jeran**- I've already found a beta, but thank you for offering. Glad you like the story, but don't be to sure Voldemort wouldn't show up.


	6. Chapter Six

_A/N: Well here's the next chapter, wow I'm fast, lol. Anyway, it might take me a few days to get the new chapter up, because I'm so busy doing schoolwork. As Ron would say, "bloody school." Anyway, hope you like this and please review.

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

Instead of leading them towards Hagrid's hut, like in their world, Draco led them to a paddock on the edge of the forbidden forest. A tall black haired man they didn't know was the professor, he looked very young, only in his twenties.

"Where's Hagrid?" Bill asked, "I saw him at breakfast, so how come he's not teaching?"

"Bill, isn't it obvious?" Jane said in her know-it-all, voice that drove the other three crazy. "In this world Hagrid must never have been freed and so he still can't perform magic."

"But, that can't be right," James contradicted her, "then that would mean Riddle still opened the Chamber, but he's good in this world."

Before Jane could respond to that, the Professor noticed them.

"Good to see you found the way, thank you Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Gryffindor. Welcome to Care of Magical Creators, I am professor Black. I would ask that from now on you arrive on time."

"Sorry Professor." Jane said, blushing, "We forgot there was a class this period, we have it off in our world."

"That's alright Miss Granger, now as I was saying, we are covering Hippogriffs this week. Now has anyone ever encountered a Hippogriff before?"

Jane, James, Bill, and Molly were the only ones in the class to raise their hands. The teacher looked at them, surprised.

"Well, that's more then I usually get, would one of you care to demonstrate on Buckbeak here?" Black asked, pointing to the Hippogriff they all knew and loved, who had in their world, once helped another Black escape the Ministry of Magic.

The three of them turned to look at the fourth expectantly. James sighed and muttered, "Why is it always me?"

He approached Buckbeak, then bowed, keeping his head up to look at the friendly creature. Buckbeak bowed back, as he was coming up, James could have sworn Buckbeak winked at him. Shacking it off, James advanced and started petting him.

"Very good Mr. Potter!" Professor Black exclaimed. "Did you see how he bowed, then waited for Buckbeak to bow before he advance? Now everyone divide into groups of four and take a Hippogriff. As you four have already done this, let your counter parts take Buckbeak."

James gave Buckbeak a last pat and let Harry take his spot. He went back over to Jane, Bill, and Molly who were standing by the Professor.

"Err… Professor, can I ask you a personal question?" James asked.

"Sure." Professor Black answered.

"Are you related to a Sirius Black?" James asked.

"Of course, he's my father."

"Oh!" James said, looking at him with curiosity.

"Is Sirius alive in this world?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Of course." Black said, looking at them oddly, "He's one of the greatest Aurors ever, along with his best friend James Potter."

"My dad's alive?" James asked hopefully, not daring to believe it.

"Yes." Black answered, "If you don't mind me asking, aren't they alive in your world too?"

"No." James answered darkly, "Both my parents and Sirius are dead in my world."

"I'm very sorry." Black told him, "If you like, I could see if dad wants to meet with you. Though it might be a shock, as he might be very different from the Sirius you know. As for your mother and father I'm sure you'll be seeing them very shortly, as Lily teaches Charms, so they live in the castle during the school year."

"My parents are here?" James repeated in disbelief, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Harry." Jane said, "They probably though you already knew."

Just then the bell rang, making them all jump. James, seeing his other self walking away with Ron and Hermione, ran to catch up with them, the others following in his wake.

"Hey Harry, wait up." James yelled. Harry paused, waiting for him to catch up.

"What's up?" Harry asked, as if this was a daily occurrence, talking to him self from another reality.

"Well, I just found out my, I mean our, parents are alive in this reality and I was hoping you would introduce us." James said sheepishly.

Harry stared at him, apparently shocked that his parents were dead in the other world, then said, "Sure, any time."

"Err… thanks. When can we go?"

"Well, it's Friday, so Marie and I usually go up there to eat dinner ever Friday night. If you could meet me in the common room at about five you can come with us." Harry answered.

"Marie?" James asked.

"My, our, sister," Harry answered him, in a voice that indicated he clearly though his other self had lost his mind.

"I have a sister!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." Molly said, interrupting their conversation. "I forgot to tell you, I met her last night."

"God, even in this world, no one tells me anything." James, said annoyed.

"Right." Harry spoke up, "Look this is a very tear jerking moment and all, but the Marauders and I have some business to attend to. Meet me at five or we'll leave without you."

And the Marauders walked off, whispering amongst themselves.

"I still don't understand how you could turn into suck jerks." Molly commented. "Well more of a jerk then you are now Bill."

"Thanks Molly." Bill said sarcastically.

"Come on, we're going to be late for Divination." James said, trying to stop the argument.

"I can't believe." Jane huffed, as they made their way to north tower. "Professor McGonagall would put us in Divination, honestly, its all rubbish. If that bat Trelawny is still teaching, I'm not going to bother. I'll try to switch into Arithmancy that at least is based of facts."

"I have a feeling Trelawny never got the job in this world." James said sadly, his eyes glossing over for a moment in memory.

"Why?" Molly asked, puzzled.

"Dumbledore told me once that he only hired Trelawny because he heard her give a real prophecy when he went to interview her." James answered, still not looking at them.

"Oh, Harry." Jane whispered, "I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have brought it up."

They had reached the entrance to North Tower and one by one climbed the rickety staircase, wondering what they would find. To their utter astonishment, they found the room exactly as they remembered it, with Trelawny sitting in the front of the room gazing into a crystal ball.

* * *

**Drusilla- **lol, glad you liked it. 

**Shading in Grey-** Glad you like it, you'll just have to wait and see what everyone's like though. Oh, but don't be so sure that Voldemort's good, this chapter should help clear that up a bit. I'll change Ginny's name, thanks.

**The-Ever-Lazy-One-** Once again, glad you like it and thanks for reviewing.

**Aningme-** Thanks so much, it means a lot to me that you like it so much. Hope you like this one as much!


	7. Chapter Seven

_**/N: **Hi, sorry this took longer then usual to update. I went up to Wisconsin to see a college, so I missed my weekend, which is when I usually write (bloody teachers give so much homework during the week.) I did write this on the plane, but then I didn't have time to write it up, but anyway I finally got around to it and Krysta (my beta, who's the best, thanks,) edited this, so now its up. This chapter's kind of confusing, because I'm going against what I said in earlier chapters, but bare with me, this is a really important chapter. All will be explained in the end, so happy reading._

_Sancontoa_

_P.S. Thanks to those who reviewed, it means a lot. _

**Chapter Seven**

"Oh great." Bill exclaimed after seeing the Divination professor. "How did the old bat get the job here?"

"Bill, be quiet, she'll hear you." Molly whispered.

Lucky for them, Trelawny hadn't heard them. In fact she hadn't even looked up when they had entered the room. The class however had heard and was unsuccessfully trying to hide their laughter. All except the Marauders, that is, who were openly laughing.

"Don't worry." Harry called beckoning, them over. "She wouldn't notice. The old bat's crystal gazing. She wouldn't notice if a dung bomb was set off under her nose. Which reminds me."

Winking, he pulled a dung bomb from under his robes and threw it across the room. Into the middle of a group of giggling girls, which including Hermione.

"Honey pie, that was not funny." Hermione complained, holding her nose as Harry laughed.

"Sorry baby, you're just so easy." Harry told her. Still pouting, Hermione went to sit on his lap and they started making out.

* * *

**Charming man. I wish I had a daughter so I could forbid her to marry him...**

_Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_

* * *

"Once again, how did I turn out like that?" James muttered from his seat behind the couple.

Jane was about to answer him, when Professor Trelawny finally came out of her trance and started to speak, in her usual misty voice.

"My dears, it is nice to see you in the physical world once again." She started, making most of the class laugh. Trelawny either didn't notice or didn't care, for she continued speaking like nothing had happened.

"I have just been crystal gazing and have seen that we have four new students. Yes, you." she said to James, Molly, Bill, and Jane. "Come up here dears."

Looking puzzled the four of them made their way up to the front of the room to stand in front of the professor. Without warning she seized James's hand and bending over it, studied it intently.

"Oh dear." she said, looking up at James, tears forming in her eyes. "This is one of the saddest hands I have ever had the misfortune to read. You have the shortest lifeline I have ever seen. Oh dear I see much sadness and misfortune in your life. I predict that you will not be here much longer."

"Well that's good." Jane said huffily. "That means we'll go home soon."

"My dear, you misunderstand me." Trelawny said, fixing her beady, and still moist, eyes on Jane. "I meant I see Mr. Potter here will not be in the land of the living much longer."

"Honesty." Jane snorted, "in every universe it's the same thing. Sorry but I can not do this again, I'm leaving."

And with that she turned on her heel and left the room. James, Bill, and Molly looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her. The class, it seemed, could not control themselves any longer and erupted into laughter as the four of them climbed down the ladder.

"You know what we have to do now, don't you?" Jane said.

"Get something to eat, I'm starving." Bill complained.

"You're always starving." Molly argued.

"Go to the library." Jane interrupted. "Something's not right in this universe and I'm going to find out what it is."

With that she marched off, leaving the others to stare blankly at her retreating back.

"Mental that one." Bill said under his breath before following her. James and Molly just looked at each other before bursting into silent giggles and running to catch up with the others.

Several hours later, Jane still had not found what she as looking for. The others had given up the search and started on their homework for sheer lack of anything better to do. As it was homework, Jane didn't complain, but she kept sending disapproving looks on their obvious lack of interest in her search.

"Jane, it's almost five o'clock, can't we take a break, I'm starving?" Bill complained breaking the silence.

"Bloody hell!" James exclaimed, "I'm suppose to meet Harry at five, see you later."

With that he grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the library. Earning him a disapproving look from the librarian, Madam Pince.

James ran all the way back to the common room, his head pounding the whole way. He was going to see his parents! 'But' a nagging voice at the back of his head said. 'What if they're not what you expect? What if, in this world, they're not nice people? What if they don't want another son?'

"Password?" The fat lady asked, looking down at him. He had arrived in front of the portrait hole without realizing it. He stood there, debating whether to go in or now. "Well?" the fat lady said, annoyed, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, what, sorry?" James exclaimed, coming to a decision, "Butterbeer."

The fat lady shot him another disapproving look before swinging open.

"I give up." Bill exclaimed after another hour's fruitless searching. "I'm going to dinner."

"Sorry Jane." Molly said, looking guilty, "but I agree wit Ron. I'll see you later."

"Fine!" Jane exclaimed, "Fine, I guess I'm the only one who cares that something is very wrong here. If you think food is more important, then by all means go."

"Okay." Bill said, picking up his bag and following Molly out of the library.

"Oh, maybe they're right, this is useless." Jane, muttered. "I guess I'll just put this away and go to dinner, oh hello."

Jane had looked up to find her other self-standing in front of her.

"Hi." Hermione said, shyly, her usually clueless tone gone. "Err… can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked gestured to Bill's empty chair. Jane, completely bewildered at the sudden change in her other self, nodded mutely.

"I just wanted to, err… explain." Hermione said nervously. She had taken a piece of her hair in her hand and was twirling it, idly. All her old clueless and snobby ways were gone; instead she looked just like a shy girl.

"Explain what?" Jane asked, trying to ignore the change in her other self.

"Well, why I act like such an, err… airhead to put it nicely." Hermione answered, biting her lip.

"You see I'm not really like that. I just do it because that's the only way anyone would talk to me. It never really bothered me, till you showed up. I just didn't want you to think, I err… we were really like that."

She looked up at Jane and noticed that her other self was smiling.

"Thank God." Jane exclaimed, "I was starting to think-- Wait a minute, why would nobody talk to you?"

"They sort of though I was an annoying know-it-all, they would make fun of me, I didn't have any friends. Then, well I noticed how the stupid, pretty girls, were always laughing and having fun. So I decided to become one of them."

"Oh no." Jane said, horrified, "That's horrible. The same thing happened to me, my first year. But then after James, Bill, and I fought that troll-"

"Troll?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Long story, but that's how we became friends. In this world Voldemort never possessed Quirrel, did he, so he never let that troll in? So I never became friends with Bill and James."

"If you say so." Hermione said, obviously lost.

"Wait, so in this world, I'm still smart, right?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you." Hermione replied annoyed.

"Good, so if I know myself. I know I would have noticed if something wasn't right in the world, right?" Jane continued, "Hermione you have to tell me, what know about Tom Riddle?"

**Drusilla- **Hate to do this again, but you're just going to wait and see. But I can say you're on the right track, but there will be some twists along the way. I will say that Tom Riddle is good in this story, I know that's confusing, but just think about it.

**The-Ever-Lazy-One- **Glad you like the story, sorry if this one took so long (see A/N for why).

**Aningme- **Ye, the Potters and Sirius are alive, along with all the other Marauders, they'll pop up eventually. James will get to meet them next chapter, I would have put it this chapter but I had to write that thing with Hermione (hope you like the twist there.)

**antares520- **Well, this chapter answered your question, hope you liked the answer. And just like Hermione, don't be to sure Dumbledore is what he seems.

**Kaaera- **Well thanks for taking the time to review and read since you seem really busy, it means a lot. I'm glad you think this is different; I'm always worried about making it to much like everyone else's.

**Shading in Grey- **Oh, sorry if that was confusing. **Hagrid got expelled from Hogwarts in his second year in this world too**. But Harry, Ron, and Hermione never cleared him in this world, so he still isn't allowed to do magic. Confusing right, because Hagrid got thrown out for being framed for opening the Chamber of Secrets? That's another good thing to think about. Well, thanks for reviewing and glad you like it.


	8. Chapter Eight

_A/N: I'm back. Sorry that took so long, I had an AP test (government, horrible), then I got sick, then my computer crashed, so it took forever. But I hope this makes up for it, it's 7 pages long! Yes 7, and I'll get another one up really soon. So I'm still alive, don't worry. Hope you like this one, happy reading._

_-Sancontoa

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

"Your late, come on, mom will kill us if we're late for dinner," Harry exclaimed, upon seeing James entering the room. Then he brushed pass him without another word and out of the closing portrait hole.

"Don't mind him," a very pretty girl with long red hair told James. She got up from her chair, showing that she was wearing a very short black mini skirt and green tank top with 'bit me' in white on it. James gapped at her, thinking that they didn't make girls like that at home.

"Err… do I know you?" He asked, following her as she too left though the opened portrait hole and down the corridor after Harry.

"No, but I suppose you could say I'm you're sister. Though, since, according to the other Ginny, I don't exist in your world, so I know what that makes me. Then again, as this has never happened before, I guess we can say I am, just because anything else would be really confusing, like this conversation," she finished. James was still gapping at her, but now for an entirely different reason.

"_You're_ my sister?"

"Honesty, were you not listening to anything I just said. Maybe you're more like you're other self then we though."

"No I'm not, I don't act like that," James said.

"Keep telling yourself that," Marie muttered, luckily James didn't hear her as he was staring at his other self.

"What is up with him anyway?" He asked, pointing up the corridor.

"Oh, well, he's didn't really want to go tonight."

"Why?" James asked, shocked that Harry didn't even want to see his parents when James had dreamed of meeting them for years.

"He's probably nervous that they'll think you're a better version," Marie told him, and then added, "I'm a shrink in training."

"Err… ok," James said, confused as to why someone would think he was the better version, I mean he had a psychopath after him you have to do something really bad for that to happen. "Marie, do, err… they know I'm coming."

"Oh, yes of course, do you think we'd spring something like this on them."

"I guess not."

"Sirius is coming too, he doesn't know. You might want to watch out for him, he tends to get a little overexcited when there are surprises. You'd think that being an Auror he could handle it. Really, he's so annoying at Christmas time; you'd think he was the kid. We're here."

They had finally met up with Harry in front of a door. It was the door always insulted you when you tried to open it. In their second year, Ron had though it was a short cut to the charms classroom. It had called him an ugly red freak and shot water at him when he tried to curse it. It was all over his pants; James couldn't help smiling at the memory. Ron had gone so red when Hermione showed up and though he wet his pants.

"Dad enchanted the door in his seventh year as a graduation prank, they use to keep the graduation robes in there before they turned it into a teacher's room," Marie exclaimed, as Harry gave the password "Bugger face."

James's heart skipped a couple beats as the door opened reveling Lily and James Potter.

They looked exactly as James had always envisioned them in those long hours in his cupboard when he was little. Lily had long red hair like Marie, her eyes, emerald green like James's, sparkled when she saw him and her face broke into a huge grin.

The elder Potter's eyes were taking in James with the careful calculation of a prankster. He was grinning as though he had so some daring prank in mind for the identical boys. He ran his hand though the jet-black hair that seemed to have a permit windblown look and said.

"We don't stand there gawking come in, you must be me son," he shock James's hand very formally, grinning.

"James, that is no way to great the boy, came here and give me a hug," she said, beckoning James over. Nervously James approached her and was drawn into her strong embrace, he couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged, it must have been in his fifth year by Sirius. He didn't want to think about that, but instead leaned into Lily Potter's embrace and just enjoyed being hugged by his mother for the first time in his life.

It did come to an end though eventually, as Lily pulled apart to give the other Harry a hug.

"Well, this is different," the older James, said. "What are we suppose to call you Harry 2."

"Err… I was using my middle name, James, but now this will get confusing." James responded.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure we can come up with a good nickname for you," elder James told his son, his eyes sparkling.

"James, he's only just got here, don't scare him off just yet," Lily scolded her husband. "Anyway, dinner's getting cold, let's eat."

"Isn't Sirius coming?" Marie asked walking with her mother across the room. The Potter residence was big and covered all in red and gold. On side had a fireplace surrounded by a couch and chairs, and another hand a full kitchen and a dinning table that sat up to ten. There was also a staircase that must have led up to the bedrooms.

"Oh yes, he and Aurora are coming after dinner. We're going to tell them the news then, but we wanted to meet James here first," Lily said leading them over to the table. They sat. The elder James at the head with Lily to his left and Marie next to her, Harry sat on his right with James next to him.

"So were to begin," the elder James said, "oh I know, Quiddich, you do play right?" He asked James, receiving a glare from Lily.

"Of course, I got made seeker in my first, youngest player in hundred years," James bragged.

"Wow, took Harry till second year, but that's only because Lily put her foot down. How'd you mange it in your world?"

"Excuse me if I think a game were hundred pound balls fly at peoples head's isn't a safe game for an eleven year old," Lily huffed.

"It's perfectly safe," Harry and Marie said together, Lily just snorted. James had the impression they had had this conversation many times.

"Well," James started, not knowing how to phrase this, "you didn't exactly know about it."

"You went behind my back and played Quiddich," Lily said angrily and for the first time in his life James had the feeling that he was being told off by a parent. "Do you know how dangerous that game is, you could have been injured, you could have died, I don't know what my other self was thinking but I hope you got in major trouble…."

"Lily, I'm sure you're other self has already had this conversation," James said, trying to get his wife to stop yelling.

"Well, not really," James said, then when they looked at him puzzled he added, "my parents are dead in my world."

The sentences hang in the air for a few seconds before Lily let off a little scream.

"What?" James got out, staring blankly at his son. "I'm dead?"

"Yes, you were murdered when I was one," James said, this was a lot harder then he though it would be.

"Oh, you poor dear," his mother said, standing up and going to hug him, kissing him on the check.

"Err… thanks," James muttered.

It took a few minutes for everyone to settle down and even then Lily's eyes were a bit red and puffy.

"So what did happen to them?" Harry asked, he seemed to be taking his reaction to his parents meeting his other self rather well. "You never told us."

"Well, we haven't yet put it all together and it's a kind of long," James said.

"We have time," James, told them, "if we eat well you talk."

With that he started to pill his plate with food, his wife looked annoyed but didn't comment.

"OK, if you're sure, but don't interrupt me, it will be easier if I just tell the whole story then you ask your questions at the end."

Everyone nodded.

"Well I think it starts with a witch called Katherine and a muggle named Tom Riddle. Over fifty years ago these two people had a baby, who they named Tom Riddle, after his father. It seems here is were the two worlds parted. In this world Tom grew up with loving parents and later became Minister of Magic. In my world Tom's mother died and his father abandoned him, sending him to a muggle orphanage. He grew up unloved and was later sorted into Slytherin house; it was here he turned dark. He even found out how to open the chamber of secrets and killed a girl, we call her Moaning Myrtle in my world, she hunts the girl's bathroom, I don't know what happened to her here.

"After Hogwarts Tom disappeared for a while, going far into the dark world, gathering followers. When he reappeared he was now called Lord Voldemort. He's a psychopath, killing hundreds of people, torturing muggles. It was dark times, people went missing all over the place, everyone was afraid for themselves or they're family or their friends. No one knew who was on the dark side, for he had spies everywhere, nowhere was safe. Nowhere but Hogwarts that is, for the only person Voldemort ever feared was Dumbledore.

"My parents, Lily and James Potter from my world, were as good people as you can find. They worked tirelessly to stop Voldemort, even meeting him three times personally. Then, in the high of his reign of terror, I was born. There was a prophecy made, in my world, that I would be the only one who could defeat Voldemort. That I would have powers the Dark Lord didn't know and that he would mark me as his equal. I was the one with the power to conquer the Dark Lord. One of his spies hear of this prophecy, so on Halloween Voldemort came to my house to kill me.

"He killed James first, then he came up stairs for me. But my mother wouldn't let him kill me, she stood in front of me, and he had to kill her first. He then tried to kill me with the killing curse, but it didn't work and rebounded on him. My mother had left a protection on me when she refused to let me die that saved me life.

"So I lived and he was defeated. I became the boy-who-lived, the savor of the world. I got this lightning bolt scar too, where the spell rebounded. That's where he marked me; it's also this sort of connection between us.

"Because of really complicated circumstances, I had to go live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia was my mother's sister, so she was be able to protect me. We'll just say they were not the most loving guardians and I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts was amazing to say the least, not to mention I had suddenly become a 'pint sized celebrity' as I think Snape put it. Then in my first year Voldemort tried to steal the Socaracy Stone. This think that makes gold and can give immortally, I stopped him with Ron and Hermione's help. Then in my second year the Chamber of Secrets was opened, there's a Basilisk in there and it took Ginny Weasley down into the chamber. To make the story short, I killed it with Ron's help, Hermione had gotten petrified. Third year is really confusing, I'll explain later.

"My fourth year was the Triwizard cup, because somebody up there hates me, I got sucked into yet another plot to kill me. A Death Eater, Voldemort's henchman, put my name in and I got picked as the fourth Champaign. Basically a lot of thinks tried to kill me, then the cup you have to touch to win, turned out to be a portkey to a graveyard with Voldemort's sprit in it. The boy, Cedric Diggary, who had taken the cup with me so we would tie, got killed. Voldemort came back from the dead, all the Death Eaters came back, and then I dueled with him and escaped.

"The world just hates me, because after I got back, another Death Eater, who had been impersonating Mad Eye Moody for a year, he was really Barty Crouch's son, kidnapped me again. He tried to kill me, but got stopped. Then the Minister of Magic, Fudge the idiot, wouldn't believe any of it.

"That summer he started getting the Daily Prophet to say I was an attention seeking brat and Dumbledore was an old bat who was losing his mind. That's the year Sirius died, long story. Let's just say Voldemort ended up at the ministry and they wised up. They started telling the truth after that.

"That summer the war begin, people began dying again. I started training and going to battles. When school started again, we all trained. It's amazing how fast your childhood can disappear during a war. Cedric was only the first to dye. Padma Patil was the second, Colin Creevy the third, then Erin and Hannah, Zachary Smith, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Dean Thomas, the list goes on and on. By now we don't go to school anymore, just train and try to stay alive.

"It's indescribably, to be in a battle and see your friends dye around you. Hermione was shot down once, that's how she got the scar on her cheek, I was so scared. Half the school is gone, we all sleep in two dorms decorated in black, with barely a third of us left. We're only the children too, we only defend the younger ones, we're not even in the really battles. Out there, we're dying so fast. Almost everyone has lost at least one parent, it's worse then his first reign.

"That's why I have to go back, it's really great meeting you and everything, but I have to go back. Don't you see, I'm the only one who can stop this. The only one who can kill Voldemort. It's really depressing but it's the truth. So that's my life, or was, till some Death Eater shot that spell at us and sent us here."

James stopped talking and looked around. No one was eating; they were all just staring, open mouthed at him.

"That sucks," James said finally.

* * *

One of the things Ford Prefect had always found hardest to understand about humans was their habit of continuously stating and repeating the very very obvious, as in _It's a nice day_, or _You're very tall,_ or _Oh dear you seem to have fallen down a thirty-foot well, are you all right?_

_-The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Drusilla**: Thanks for reviewing, Tom is going to be less then good, lets just say that. Then I'm going to quiet because I'm confusing people.

**antares520**-Glad you like my explanation. I've always wondered what would happened if there wasn't a troll, so I wrote it, it was fun. Thanks for reviewing.

**Keaira Black**- In chapter 6 I did screw up the names a little, but I though that was getting confusing. The new names are to stop confusion, and because it's annoying putting 'other' infront of names. I'll try to have them screw up a couple more times though. Thanks for reviewing. 

**Kaaera**- I'm the queen of procrastinate! Thanks you for braving your dad's wrath to reviewing!

**Shading in Grey-** This story is really confusing now, because you haven't gotten to all the explanation yet, so don't worry. I guess James wouldn't quite Divination, though he might now that he failed his OWL, but it's my story so I can make him quite if I want to (evil laugh). Plus I don't like Twelenrny (? To lazy to look that up). Glad you like the Ron and the Hermione thing and thanks for reviewing.

**Krissygurl-** glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.

**HarrySlytherinson-**well how's this for an update? Though sorry it took so long, stupid exams.

**Aningme**- Take your time reviewing if your busy, I don't mind, but thank you very much for taking the time to do so. Hope you like how I portrayed the meeting, I hope it's not to unoriginal. I know how you feel about not being able to touch a computer, mine broke down, so now I have to steal my mom's to write and due to exams I was so busy I couldn't write. I wouldn't abandon this story, I just had to put in on hold for a while, don't worry.

**Slytherin-Ali**- That's ok, I'm sure you were really busy with other things, and you can email me if you want to beta ever again. I'm glad you like it though. Yes the quote is from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, the best book ever (I'm sure the movie is good too, but I haven't see it so I don't know). Thanks for reviewing. 

**Parking Lot- **I'm really sorry I changed the title on you like that, I wouldn't do that every again. I just liked this title a lot better. I'm glad you like it that much though. I hope this chapter is enough to stop you getting really mad. Thank you for reviewing, you review really made my day.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**A/N:** This one is really depressing, but I really wanted to give you a better impression of James's world, and this is really important for later. So, to warn you, a lot of major characters will die. Thank you everyone for reviewing and keep it up, lets see if we can get to 50 before the next chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

It took a while for the Potter's to register all of what James had just told them. Once they had, well, they didn't know how to respond. So for the next few minutes everyone just sat there staring at their plates.

"So, err… you're like really famous in your world?" Marie asked finally.

"I guess you could say that." James said, thinking of how everyone who met him seemed to know his whole life story.

"What's it like?" Marie asked.

"Horrible." James stated, "It's much nicer here."

No one knew what to say next, so this was followed by a lot more sitting and staring. Then James, the elder, breached the subject of Quiddich once more. With in ten minutes James, Harry, Marie, and James were having a lively argument about cribbing and Lily cleared the table.

James had just been in the middle of telling all of them about the Quidditch world cup in his world, when there was a pounding on the door.

James, always on the alert, pulled out his wand and held it ahead of him.

"I wonder who that is." Lily said, then noticed James's wand. "Put that away, no one's going to attack you here."

"Sorry, kind of a habit." James said sheepishly, putting it away.

Harry went and opened the door, as he was closest, and reveled the two Hermione's and Neville, yet it wasn't any Neville Harry knew.

"Neville." Harry said, puzzled. "What happened to you?"

"H-Harry." Neville said, even more puzzled. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, Neville, are you alright?"

"Harry." Jane said, looking beyond Harry to James, she was out of breath and looked like she was having a panic attack.

"Just stop panicking!"

* * *

"Who said anything about panicking?" snapped Arthur. "This is still just the culture shock. You wait till I've settled down into the situation and found my bearings. _Then_ I'll start panicking."

_Hitchhikers G__uide to the Galaxy_

* * *

"Jane, what's wrong?" James said, coming to stand next to Harry.

"It's Neville, I was in the library, with Hermione and he just appeared.

"Harry." Neville said, upon seeing James. "What's going on, why are there two of you. Hermione said we were in another dimension or something."

"Maybe you should all come in." Lily said, eyes wide at the sight of clueless Hermione Granger looking like she could actually think, not to mention Neville.

He was dressed in black baggy pants, with several knives stuck in them, he had on a black shirt and black robes, with even more weapons in them. They were muddy and seemed to be soaked in blood. His face was horribly scarred and he had a look of pure terror and grief beyond belief in his eyes.

They all came into the room, the two Hermione's helping Neville, who seemed to be limping. They headed over the couch and sat down, James, Jane, and Neville on the couch, Lily, elder James, Marie, Harry, and Hermione in chairs facing them.

"Neville." James said slowly, finally taking in his friend's robes and face. "What happened, was there an attack, how did you get here?"

"Yes, it was horrible, Harry, they-they finally took Hogwarts." Neville stuttered.

Jane let out a little moan; James's face went pale.

"They attacked though the left, where our defenses were low." Neville contained. "Professor Flitwick was in charge, he's dead. They stormed the castle when we were all eating. All the younger students tried to help, but they didn't know enough, we lost most of them. Dumbledore sounded the retreat and we all fled into the forest. I was battling with a Death Eater, I think it was McNair, and he fired something at me, I couldn't hear exactly what. Then I was in a library and Hermione was there, two of them. She explained about this alternate dimension thing. She said we at Hogwarts and there's no You-Know-Who. Is that true?"

"It seems so." James said, "Neville, how many- who died?"

"Well, I don't know, I was hit before we regrouped. I saw Dean go down though, and Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sprout. Luna, she was hit by the Crucio, I think she didn't last, she was still screaming when I got hit, but she was under it so long."

Neville was very pale by now and shacking. Jane was crying and James had gone deadly white.

"All the first and second years that were left are gone." he contained, "Cho, Justin, and well, Fred Weasley, he and George heard and came to help."

"Oh no." Jane whispered, "Ron, that's only George, Ginny and Bill left now."

The Potters and Hermione were all staring at them, open-mouthed.

"Wait." Harry said, unbelieving. "You're saying in you're world, these Death Eaters just took Hogwarts."

"Who are you?" Neville asked, eyeing him.

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"We'll explain it all later Neville." Jane said weakly, taking a list out from the back pocket of her pants, James did the same.

"Oh, I forgot." Neville, exclaimed, pulling out a list as well.

"What are you doing?" Marie asked, eyeing the lists.

"Writing down the names." Jane said, "So we don't forget and try to assign them to something later. That happened at first, someone would go down, then we'd write them up for watch and they wouldn't show. Now we all have lists and we check them before doing any assignments."

"Oh." Marie said, looking at the scrolls of parchment in James, Jane, and Neville's hands, they were very thick.

"Now what do we do?" James asked, "We have to get back."

"I don't know." Jane, said. "I'd better take Neville up to McGonagall and tell her what happened. Then I'll go talk to Ginny and Ron, we'll be up in the Room of Requirements if you need us."

"Sure, I'll be up there later." James said, hugging her.

Once they had left, the room fell into an awkward silence again. Till the fireplace in the corner glowed green and Sirius Black stepped out.

* * *

**Reviewers Responses:**

**Keaira Black**- Thanks, as for the suggestion, it's good, but they can't be teacher's assistance as I've already planed for them to do something else. Anyway, they've had enough practice, don't worry. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Shading in Grey**- Yes, James never dose have the best of luck. Thanks for reviewing.

**antares520**-Thanks the explanation of his life had to be in there, don't worry, I always skip that bit too. I love Hitchhiker, best book ever! Thanks for reviewing.

**Kaaera**- Wow, I can't read and do math at the same time, cool, I can watch TV and do math though, but everyone can. Lucky, I want to see Episode 3, hope it's good. Glad you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing.

**Everyone else:** Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter Ten

_A/N: 50 reviews! You guys are great, now lets see if we can get higher, ok, obsessed with reviews. Well, not really, but it's cool getting them. Anyway, I'm hyper; so Sirius looks like he's on drugs, beware. Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"You can start the party now, I'm here." Sirius stated, smiling at them, not noticing James.

"Err…Sirius, we need to talk-" elder James stated but was cut off as the fire glowed green and a very pretty black haired women stepped out.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, and then she noticed James sitting on the couch, "and who's he?"

At this, Sirius too looked at James and did a double take.

"Did some one invent a cloning spell I didn't know about?" He joked, "or is this one of those long lost relatives kind of a thing?"

"No, it's more of an alternate dimension kind of thing." Harry put in helpfully, "Sirius, I'd like you to meet, me."

It was then that Sirius did something he had been wanting to do his whole life, he fainted in shock.

"He'll be bragging about this for days." the black haired women sighted, helping the elder James pull her husband on to the sofa.

"So, who are you again?" the women asked James.

"Errr… In my world, Harry Potter." James said, "but here I'm going by James. I somehow got sucked into this world along with my friends."

"Okay, that's something you don't hear everyday," the women said, staring from him to Harry and back again.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything." James continued, "but who are you?"

"Aurora Black, Sirius's wife, God help me." Aurora said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you." James said, shaking her hand.

"Five more minutes mom." Sirius grunted from the couch. He was slowly, if not gracefully, coming back to conciousness.

"Wake up Padfoot." Prongs commanded, "you have to meet my son."

"I know your son, dungbrain." Sirius replied sleepily, "I'm his Godfather."

"I still can't believe you agreed to that." Marie told her mother.

"Neither can I." muttered Lily.

"I heard that." Sirius yelled from the couch, making Lily go red.

"Anyway." Harry said, "can we get back on topic. Before Sirius fainted I was trying to introduce myself from another dimension."

At this Sirius tried desperately to faint again, but failed miserably as the shock seemed to have already sunk in. Instead he did a kind of flop off the couch landing on his hand on the floor.

"Oww…" he muttered, rubbing his head, then, mouth open, he started staring at James.

"Could you not do that it's really creepy." James asked, trying not to look at his godfather. It was very depressing seeing someone you though was dead drop out of the fireplace. Besides, he was going back to his own world soon, he didn't want to get attached and then hurt again. He had enough troubles in his life.

* * *

"Life! Don't talk to me about life!"

-Marvin, the paranoid android, **_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

* * *

_**

"Sirius stop staring at him." Aurora said, hitting Sirius on the head.

"Hey, you're not suppose to hit your husband." Sirius complained.

"Says who?" Aurora argued.

"Some really smart dude."

"Anyway," Lily interrupted, "back to the point. A few days ago, James here, along with his Hermione Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasley appeared in the Common room. Then about five minutes ago, Neville Longbottom showed up. They're apparently from a world were this Dark Lord Voldemort has taken over everything. Neville said he just took Hogwarts! So, now there trying to go home, and well, that's it really."

"Sounds fun!" Sirius stated.

* * *

"Look, I'm a bit upset about that."

**Arthur Dent (about the destruction of Earth)**

**-**_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

* * *

_

"Sirius, that's the most unhelpful thing you could have said." Aurora complained.

"I know, that's why I said it," Sirius said grinning, "it's really depressing in here, who's up for a game of Quidditch?"

"Sirius, do you not get that we're in the middle of a crisis?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Yes, but what are you going to do about it? Lets at least have some fun while he's here."

Surprisingly, no one could find anything wrong with this logic. So, still unnerved by Sirius's actual use of his brain, they all marched out to the Quidditch field. Harry had an extra broom, a Comet 456, which James borrowed.

"So, it's me, James, and Harry, verses, Aurora, Marie, and James," Sirius announced. Lily had decided to sit this one out, as she though Quidditch was kind of stupid, though she would never admit it in a family like her's.

The game started out rather well, they had decided not to use bludgers as that might give Lily a heart attack, so they just had two chasers, and Harry and James be seekers. The problem with that was that since Harry and James were the same person, they happened to both be equally skilled in Quidditch. When one went into a dive, so would the other and they would pull up at the same time and at the same speed, making it rather hard for one of them to win. While the chasers battled above, Harry and James dived and rolled seeing the snitch at least five times, but never able to shack the other off or get ahead of him. Finally Harry called a halt.

"I give up, it's no fun playing myself." he announced, "we're both the same, I can't pull anything on this guy, cause he always knows what I'm going to do. It's impossible."

"Err… thanks, though I don't know if you were complementing yourself or me..." James joked, making them all laugh.

After that, they gave up on the snitch and just used the Quaffle; it was a bit like basketball on brooms. In the end, Sirius's team won, but that was only because he wouldn't give up the Quaffle, flying _with_ it though the hoops, over and over again. It didn't matter because by then they were all having to much fun to care who cheated and it was really annoying arguing with Sirius.

The game only finished because it became to dark to even see the goals and Sirius keep running into them.

"I can't see the chicken anymore," he muttered after the fourth time, making them all look at him funny.

"What, it's big and has wings, and is flying with Santa Claus over there a moment ago." he continued very seriously.

"Sure he is honey." Aurora muttered. "I'd better take him home before he starts seeing pink bunnies hopping around."

"Does that really happen?" James asked Marie.

"Sadly enough, yes." she said, trying not to giggle. "I seriously wonder sometimes what his parents were on when they named him."

"And you three had better be heading back too." Lily warned, "Curfew's in twenty minutes."

"Dung bats." Harry whined, "can't you give us a pass, you're a professor."

"No, go to bed." Lily commanded, then added, "It was very nice to meet you James." and hugged him. This time he relaxed immediately into her arms, savoring the second time in his life when his mother had hugged him.

"Seriously, I want to see your leader." Sirius said drowsily from behind them making them jump.

"I'm also starting to wonder if he's on something." Marie muttered.

"I heard that young lady." Lily scowled, though James thought he saw a flicker of a smile, but that might have been a trick of the light.

* * *

**Reader Responses-**

**Sykoelf**- first _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _is the funniest, and best book ever! If you have not read it, you must read it! Ye, I love that book. Second, I know my spelling/grammar is really bad, sorry, I've got a beta reader working on it, so hopefully it will be a lot better soon. I know the dialogue is a little bad, but I'm still learning how to write, don't worry, I'm sure it'll get better with time and lots of practice (you should see some of my first stories, shudders at the thought). I'm glad you like the story though and don't worry; I'm not abandoning this story. Thanks for taking the time to review.

**Maddie-** Um, yes, I am obsessed with _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_, but it's the best book ever! Sorry, I just find the quotes so funny and though they added to the story. I'm really glad you like my story and thanks for reviewing.

**Kaaera-** It dose kind of seem like a depressing movie, I mean he goes all bad and evil at the end. I always cry in movies too, expectably the really mushy love ones, ye, I love romantic movies (even if I can't write them.) Ye, last chapter was really depressed, I was in a bad mood so a lot of people ended up dying then I would have planed, but anyway. I wanted to give the impression that their world was really bad, so I guess I did that all right. So, do you think Sirius ruined the mood now that you read it? Thanks for reviewing.

**Grookill-** I'm really sorry about all the mistakes, I can't really help it, I have problems with spelling. I've got a beta reader, which is why last chapter was better and we're working on the earlier ones. As for challenges in this world, they haven't popped up yet, but they will, don't worry. Tom Riddle is in this world too, remember. Thanks for reviewing.

**Shading in Grey** and **A-man**- Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing.

**antares520-** Ye, you got Sirius right, he's planning a prank right now with the new advantage of our two look alike. Really, I do think that man is on something, lol. Oh, Neville will show up a lot more too, and thanks for reviewing. Sykoelf- I love Sirius, he's so funny, to bad he's dead. Well, not in my world. Anyway, as for new people, wait and see evil laugh. Thanks for reviewing.

_**Everyone else** please click the little button at the bottom and type something, don't care what. You can say 'peas are evil' for all I care, just says something! (OK, little hyper now, which might be why Sirius looks like he's on drugs.) Anyway REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**A/N: **OK, everyone reading this is obsessed with peas, lol. Ye, that was a joke, though it was really fun seeing as everyone put 'peas are evil' in their review ( : Anyway, hope you like the chapter. _

_-Sancontoa

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven**

James had been having so much fun that he completely forgot about to meet Jane, Molly, Bill, and Neville in the room of requirements. By the time the match was over, it was almost curfew, so he decided just to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

They were there waiting for him, sitting alone in the corner. Bill and Molly looked like they had been crying and Neville was really white. He kept looking around as if wondering if this was all a wonderful dream.

"Where were you?" Jane scowled when she saw him. As it was so late, they had the common room all to themselves, which was lucky, as Jane hadn't bothered to keep her voice down.

"Well Sirius showed up." James started to explain, "so when all went down and played a game of Quidditch. I'm really sorry, it's just, Sirius was there, and I lost track of the time."

"Its okay mate." Bill said, his voice shook as he talked.

They rarely cried anymore, all of them, it is weird how after a while, it seems a little pointless to cry. It wouldn't bring anyone back, or make anything right, it just makes you weak, which is something none of them could be. They only really ever broke down when something really bad happens, or when they lost some one really close to them, like a brother.

They sat there for a few moments, all lost in their own thoughts, until Bill spoke again.

"He's here isn't he?"

"Who?" James asked him.

"Fred." Bill answered darkly. "He's probably alive somewhere in this world. Mom and Dad too, and Percy and Charlie, they're all here too, alive."

"Bill."

"No, listen, did you ever think maybe we got sent here for a reason. Maybe we're meant for this world, James, maybe we're meant to stay in this world."

"You don't believe that." Jane said, "I know you don't believe that."

"I don't know Jane, I really don't know anymore."

* * *

"Another world, another day, another dawn. "

-_Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy

* * *

_

The next day was their first Charms class, which meant James would be seeing his mother again. He got up early, which for him was almost unheard of, dressed and went to sit in the common room. Sitting in front of the fire was Molly.

"What's up?" He asked, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Oh, I was just thinking." she said, looking up at him, James could tell she had been crying.

"About what?"

"What Ron said last night." Molly whispered, looking back into the dying embers of the fire. "It's just, what if he's right? What if we stayed in this world, would it really be that bad?"

"No, for us it wouldn't I guess." James replied, picturing his mother and father, Sirius and Marie, all alive. "But we can't stay here."

"Why not?" Molly asked, looking hopeful, "it's not like we known how to get home."

"Molly, think about George and Bill, they're back there. So are a lot of other people, we can't just let them die. Voldemort," Molly shifted but didn't comment, "he took Hogwarts. He's almost won, if we never go back, he'll take over everything, and everyone will die. I couldn't live with myself if I just let him win."

"I guess you're right," Molly sighted, "it's just, I want to see him again. Him and mom and dad and Percy, I really want to see them. They are here, alive, and if we go back, I'm never going to see him again."

"Don't you think I don't know that!" James exclaimed, "Don't you think I wished every day of my life to see my mom and dad, to actually meet them! I did, last night, and Sirius too, he's happy here, not like he was at home! I'm going to have to leave all that, but I just can't let everyone die, they're counting on us." He came down to a whisper.

"God, Harry, we're just kids!" Molly exclaimed, "we should be having fun, not saving the world!"

"I know." James replied, "I see the Harry from this world and think that, that would have been me. Could have, if I had ever really had the chance to be a kid. But, this isn't our world, these aren't our lives. Lets just enjoy it while we can, because we have to go back."

"I know..." Molly said, staring off into the fireplace, frowning.

"Look, let's go get an early breakfast, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

"Okay. Jane said something about having to take Neville down to see Professor McGonagall anyway. Oh, I almost forgot, we're suppose to call Neville, Frank, that's his middle name."

"Oh!" James exclaimed, thinking of Frank's father, the really Frank Longbottom. Everything seemed to have gone wrong in his world.

* * *

The Great Hall was oddly deserted when they entered. Only a few Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff were up and the teacher's table was completely empty. James and Molly made their way over to the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to some bacon and eggs.

"So what do we have today?" Molly asked, as James pulled out his timetable.

"Charms, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination, but I guess we're not going to that one."

"Hermione will probably want to go to the library during that class." Molly muttered.

Just then Harry came over to them with Ron in tow.

"Hey other self." he smirked, sliding in next to Molly and grabbing some bacon.

"What's up?" James asked, after last night the two of them seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement not to hate each other.

"I was just talking to mum, she said if you're still here in two weeks that you and the others are invited to our house for the Christmas holidays."

"Cool." James said, desperately hoping he would still be here.

"Yeah, it should be fun, except we have to go to the annual Christmas Ball on Christmas Eve, but besides that it'll be great."

"What Ball?" Molly asked all ears, girls and balls, they just seemed to attract.

"The annual Ministry Ball, they have one ever year for Ministry employees and their families," Harry explained, "since dad's an Auror, we're always invited."

"Okay." James said, thinking of the Yule ball in his fourth year, "this isn't one of those things were you need a date right?"

"Err… yes," Harry provided helpfully, "so I'd get asking if I were you. Anyway, Ron and I have some business to take care of, see you later."

With that he got up and skipped out of the hall, literally.

"So, who are you going to ask?" Molly asked suddenly shy.

It was then that a completely brilliant idea struck James for the first time in his life. He knew who he could ask.

"Mollywanttogoballwithme?" He asked all at once, hoping his courage wouldn't give out on him.

"What?" Molly asked, completely bewildered.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me, Molly?" James said, slower this time, with his heart pounding the whole time.

"Sure!" Molly squeaked, going very red.

"Great." James replied, suddenly very happy. Then there was awkward silences were neither of them knew what to say. Luckily, Bill, Jane, and Frank entered at that moment, or they both would have disappeared from embarrassment.

"What's up?" Bill asked, taking Harry's empty seat, next to Molly.

"Harry just invited us all over to his, err… my place for winter break." James explained.

"Oh, what did you say?" Jane asked.

"I said yes, but if you don't want to that's okay. He said we'd have to go to a ball on Christmas Eve if we went."

This seemed to make Jane excited for some odd reason and she started talking excitedly to Molly about clothes. The boys just stared at them, then Frank asked.

"We don't, err… need partners for this do we?"

"Yes." James said, trying not to blush.

Both Bill and Frank had turned pale at this and seemed to be thinking of any way to get out of this ball thing.

"Oh, it's time for Charms." Jane announced, then seeing the looks on the boys faces she asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"We need partners." Bill said weakly, which made Jane turn red too.

"Oh, well I hope your going to ask someone now, instead of as a last resort." she huffed, then sliding her bag onto her shoulder, she and Molly walked off giggling.

"What was that all about?" Bill asked, puzzled.

Lily was sitting on her desk when they entered. She looked up and smiled at them, then jumping off her desk, went to give James a hug. It was a little embarrassing, but James didn't mind. Harry, on the other hand, had taken a seat at the back and looked like he was trying to disappear.

"So, did Harry tell you about coming over for Christmas?" Lily asked.

"Yes, we'd love to come, if we're still here." James told her. "Although we're not sure about the ball thing."

"Oh, it'll be fun." Lily insisted, "Besides, it's only for a few hours. Who are you taking?"

"Err… Molly." James muttered, Bill, who happened to hear him, started smirking.

"I knew she'd come around eventually." he smirked.

"She's my friend." James told him, going red, "besides, you haven't even got a date yet."

"Aw… there's still loads of time."

"That's what you said last time." James told him, grinning madly.

"Attention everyone." Lily said from the front of the room, which was lucky, because Bill looked like he was about to curse James into oblivion. Not that he would of course, but he looked like he was going to, so Lily saved him having to back down, for which he was grateful.

"Wands away please." she added to Bill, "we do not curse people for saying they can't get a date in my classroom."

This made Bill go really red and many of the girls in the classroom to giggle madly.

"As I was saying, today we are learning the summoning charm, so divide into pairs please."

Bill paired with Jane, still grumbling about his manhood being wounded. James seat next to Molly and Frank, because it was an odd number, and started to send his pillow straight into the box they were aiming for.

"Very good James." Lily said, "where did you learn how to do it?"

"Err… very long story." James told her, "I'll tell you later." He was thinking of the week were he had nearly had a heart attack trying to figure out how to get past a dragon. Seriously, he really needed to work on not getting into life threatening situations.

A half an hour later the Gryffindors filled out of Professor Evans class, very annoyed.

"I hate that stupid spell." Harry grumbled.

"Its like, so hard and stuff." Hermione agreed, twirling her hair.

"How did _you_ get it?" Ron asked James, nastily. He had a bump on his head from where Harry had summoned a book, instead of a pillow, a little off target.

"Err… I had to summon my Firebolt from the castle once so I could get past a dragon." James explained.

"What?" Ron asked stupidly.

"I, err… did it last year." James put simply.

"Oh, ok." Ron said, then went back to complaining about the spell to Harry.

"I'm still trying to figure out how we ended up that stupid." Bill muttered to James.

"Oh, I don't know, you can be a bit thick in our world too." Jane told him, still smarting from earlier, then speed up to walk with Molly to History of Magic.

"Do you have any clue what she's on about?" Bill asked James, scratching his head.

"You know, I think I'm going to let you figure this one out." James told him, trying not to laugh.

To say History of Magic was boring would be the understatement of the century. Professor Binns, if this was possible, even more boring then in their world. Within a minute of the start of his lecture, Molly, James, and Frank were deep into a stupor. James remembered the match from the night before, when Jane though a piece of paper at him.

'Wake up,' it said, 'listen to Binns, I think he's actually trying to tell us something.'

James wasn't sure if she was just trying to get him to pay attention or not, but he decided to actually wake up and listen, just in case. He passed the note to Bill and started paying attention.

"Minister Riddle came into power about fifty years ago." Binns was saying in his drawling voice, yet at the name Riddle, James focused. "Many people have said that his raise in power was only due to intimidation. A number of mysterious deaths and cases of insanity were in fact reported prior to his election. Then, thirty years when Riddle officially let the muggle world know of our existence, there were some very mysterious deaths in the muggle world. It has been suggested that he used intimidation and even a secret army to gain the executive office of most muggle countries. As of today, Riddle is the president of the United States, the Prime Minister of Great Britain, and the head of over a hundred other countries. He is, in essence the sole ruler of most of the world. Even though his rule has been for the most part peaceful, there has been much commotion over his _Act for Muggle Safety_, and other muggle protection laws he has issued. Due to all of this, it is strongly suggested that wizards and muggles alike _tread lightly_ around Riddle, as he has almost unlimited power."

The bell rang and Binns glided off though the blackboard. James looked around at Jane, a look of pure terror on his face.

"You don't think?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Jane said, chewing her nails, "but I think I need to go to the library."

With that she picked up he bag and headed out of the room yelling that she would meet them at Care of Magical Creatures after lunch.

"Care to explain that?" Bill asked.

"It, errr… seems Riddle has almost complete control of the world, here too. This can't be good." he said darkly, staring off out the window.

"But- this world is suppose to be safe." Frank said, his face going white.

* * *

"Ah. This is probably some strange usage of the word 'safe' that I'm not aware of."

-Arthur Dent _Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy

* * *

_

My Favorite Hit_chhiker's Guide to The Galaxy _Quotes Which Have Nothing to Do With This Story But Are Really Funny: 

"The story so far:

In the beginning the Universe was created.

This has made a lot of people very angry and been widely regarded as a bad move."

* * *

"Time is an illusion. Lunchtime doubly so." 

"Very deep," said Arthur, "you should send that in to the _Reader's Digest_. They've got a page for people like you."

* * *

"But the plans were on display…" 

"On display? I eventually had to go down to the cellar to find them."

"That's the display department."

"With a flashlight."

"Ah, well, the lights had probably gone."

"So had the stairs."

"But look, you found the notice, didn't you?"

"Yes," said Arthur, "yes I did. It was on display in the bottom of a locked filing cabinet stuck in a disused lavatory with a sign on the door saying 'Beware of the Leopard'."

* * *

"What was the self-sacrifice? " 

"I jettisoned half of a much loved and I think irreplaceable pair of shoes. "

"Why was that self-sacrifice? "

"Because they were mine! " said Ford crossly.

"I think we have different value systems. "  
"Well mine's better. "  
"That's according to your... oh never mind. "

* * *

**Reader Response:**

**Kaaera- **HAPPY late BIRTHDAY! I hope it was really great. I read your one-shots they were really good. You've got to love a crazy Sirius, hopefully he'll see some pink bunnies in further chapters. I'm glad you liked the Quiddich scene, I'm not to good a writing Quiddich. So I was worried about putting that part in, but I guess I'm not completely hopeless after all. No one cries in movies these days, its so sad, I feel all alone when I'm crying and everyone around me is like 'its not even sad.' Ye, I'm weird. That one with Arthur "I'm a little upset about that" is one of my favorites too. (See above for more of my favorites, there are a lot of them.) Anyway, thanks for the really long reviews and glad you liked it. (Oh, I hate peas, they're all green and gross, but each to his/her own I guess.)

**antares520- **lol, ye that was a joke, but I love your argument about peas having no sense of morals. You win the funniest response to my peas comment. Yes you'll see tons more of Sirius, and yes he's always that hyper. I'll just let your mind wonder as to whether he's on something **evil laugh.**

**Parking Lot**- Thanks, glad everyone loves my really crazy Sirius. Thanks for reviewing.

**A-man- **I guess I asked for that one didn't I, lol. Yes, peas are evil.

**Sykoelf- **Ok, thanks for being the only one not to mention peas, (though it was funny to everyone who did.) Sirius is rarely serous, but remember he did faint in shock, so he was pretty surprised. Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Best response to my pea comment (see earlier chapter) goes to **antares520**

Peas are evil…

I could refute that statement on the grounds that peas have no sense of self, no sense of morality, and aren't actually alive ... I also happen to like them :nod:

* * *

_Everyone else: Please review; I don't care what you say. I know I'm setting myself up with this one, but you can say, **'pink bunnies from outer space are attacking with cough drops'** for all I care. Yes, I'm hyper, so REVIEW!_


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: _Sancontoa receives weird looks from a lot of people_ Um, ok, I was on sugar and very hyper. _Receives even more strange looks_ What, I was! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter_, runs away, screaming from all the strange looks. _

Oh, if anyone out there speaks **Yiddish** or **Armenian** I'm very sorry, you might not want to read this chapter if you don't like bad langrage. For everyone else, no I am not going to translate, I'm sure you can figure out what she's saying, or look it up, cause I'm not saying it.

I'm very sorry this took so long to update, I have been very busy. I regret to say I will have to take another break from this story fora while, as my final exams are next week! Then the day after school ends, I will be going to see my dad, and he dosen't have a computer. I will try to write in a notebook and hopeful have the next chapter up in about two weeks. I'm very sorry, but if it helps, during the summer I'll have nothing to do, so this story will get lots of updates! Hope you like this chapter.

Sancontoa

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

At lunch it seemed like most of the girls had somehow gotten their hair dyed pink. James had a suspicion that the Marauders were behind it, because girls kept shooting them disgusted looks and they kept breaking into fits of laughter. James had other things, like the world being ruled by an evil manic on his mind, so he didn't really pay them much attention.

* * *

"I seem to be having tremendous difficulty with my lifestyle," he muttered to himself.

-**_Arthur Dent_** _Hitchhiker Guide to The Galaxy

* * *

_

After lunch, he and the others headed out to Care of Magical creatures. Pofessor Black was there already waiting for them, when he spotted Harry and James he smiled at them.

"Mom told me dad was seeing chickens flying with Santa Clause last night," he said chuckling.

"Oh, Sirius had a few problems with the Quiddich poles," Harry explaned, grinning madly.

"You'll have to tell me that story later," Professor Black chuckled, eyes sparkling. "Class is about to start."

It was true that by now almost everyone had gatered around, wondering what creature they would be studying that day.

"Today we will be studying Thesals, I have asked Hagrid to come by with a couple as he seems to have a gift with them."

At that moment Hagrid came up, leading three of the black horse like creatures. Most of the class was looking around wondering where the creatures were.

"So, who can see them?" Professor Black asked. James, Jane, Bill, Molly, and Frank were the only ones in the class who raised their hands.

"Aw," he muttered, looking at them thoughfully. "Well, do any of you know why you can see these creatures and the others can't?" He asked them and like always it was Jane who awnsered.

"Only people who have see death, or that is to say see someone die, can see Thesals," she said as if reading out of a textbook.

"True," Black said, then turned back to the class. "Thesals are sometimes given a bad reputation because of the fear surounding death, but they are in fact very usful creatures. They guard the Hogwarts grounds and pull the carrages at the beginning of the school term. They are also very good at finding places and are sometimes used as transportaion as they can fly. "

He then asked if someone would describe the creatures, as he could not see them either.

"Err… they're big and black," James said helpfully, "a lot like horse with wings."

"That was describtive," Black said, sarcastically, "but I'm sure they are very hard to describe."

James just nodded, thinking of the first time he had seen the creatures. He though he was going crazy, expecally after Loony Lovegood said she could see them, not that she was really that crazy. Well James was lost in these thoughs, Black was explaning to the class about Thesals. He kept pointing about five feet to the left of where the Thesals actually were when trying to explan aobut them, it was really desptracting.

"So, who did you see die?" Harry asked him, after Black was finished with his lecture.

"Err… Sirius," James muttered, "and Mr and Mrs Weasley, and a couple others."

"Oh, sorry," Harry muttered, turning away, then added to himself, though James heard, "I'm glad I didn't get the plant where I have to save the world."

* * *

My doctor says that I have a malformed public-duty gland and a natural deficiency in moral fibre and that I am therefore excused from saving universes.

_--Life, The Universe and Everything (Sequel to Hitchhikers Guide to The Galaxy)

* * *

_

After Care of Magical Creatures, they were suppost to have Divination, but Jane flat out refused to go. The others, figuring this was there only chance to skip class and not get yelled at, decided to follow her lead. Her lead however, went straight to the libary, unfortuantly.

Ignoring their increduals looks, Jane precided to pull down every book about history of magic she could find.

"Well are you going to help or not?" She asked them, gestering towards the stack of books in front of her.

"Err…" James said, trying to think of a way out of this, then relized there was no way out, so he grabbed a book and started reading. Jane stared at the others till they too relized it was usless and started reading.

"Well, I found the **Muggle Protection Act **Binns was talking about," Jane said after about a half an hour silent reading, or in Bill's case, staring into space. "Ooh, Shtup, this is bad, really bad."

"What did you say?" Bill asked, looking at Jane strangly.

"Oh, Shtup, it's Yiddish, you know the Jewish langrage," Jane said blushing.

"Yes, but what dose it mean?" Bill asked.

"Err…" Jane was still bright red, "why don't you look it up."

"Why?" Bill asked clueless.

"Hermione, are you swaring?" James asked, laughing, making Jane go even reder.

"Well, at least I don't do it in English," she said, annoyed. "Anyway, look at this."

She pushed the book over to the others and sat back, still beat red. When Bill was finished reading he also let out a string of curse words.

"Oh, what I'd like to do with that Shtup, Got zol im bentshn mit dray mentshn: eyner zol im haltn, der tsveyter zol im shpaltn un der driter zol im ba'haltn!" Jane exclaimed.

"Would you stop cursing in Yiddish?" Bill asked, annoyed.

"Fine, he's a Bozi tgha!" Then when they looked at her oddly again she added, "It's Armenian."

"Um… ok," Frank said, "since when dose Jane curse?"

"Well do know how," Jane exclamed, "I can do it in over 20 langrages, but I usually don't do it in public, that's all."

"Can't you do anything the normal way?" Bill exclamed.

* * *

**Arthur**: Normality? We can talk about normality until the cows come home.  
**Trillian**: What is normality?  
**Ford**: What is home?  
**Zaphod**: What're cows?Hitchhiker Guide to The Galaxy Movie

* * *

"I am sorry if using my brain annoyes you Ronald," Jane huffed, taking the book from him and marching out of the library, Molly and Frank running behind her to keep up.

"What'd I say?" Bill asked cluelessly.

* * *

**P.S.: I repeat, I am not going to translate, so don't even bother asking. Go look it up!**

* * *

Reader Response:

**Keaira Black**- Glad you like it. Bill and Molly will see their families during the Christmas holidays (but that's not for another two or three chapters, sorry). Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**antares520**- It's just so much fun making Ron/Bill clueless (and so easy.) I think Jane is already pretty mad at him, but she's going to get even madder if he doesn't figure this out soon. I don't think Riddle could live without being obsessed with world domination, but you'll see that here he's almost got it. (I wouldn't say anymore than that). Thanks for reviewing! (Oh, love the comment about the bunnies, lol, see bottom)

**Kaaera- **Thanks for the really, really long comment. Riddle is just obsessed with world domination in whatever world. As for Binns, well, I made him actually have a brain and be paying attention to what's going on around him. He figured that Jane would be listing to him and everyone else would be asleep so it would be safe to trash the Minister (remember he's all powerful so no one really wants do be know for being against him.) So yes, that was a massage for Jane, ect…

I cried during Return of the King too, the ending was just so sad. Though I went with my mom so no one was watching me. Oh and I saw Phantom of the Opera this weekend and I was crying, it was just so sad at the end (I wouldn't spoil it if you haven't seen it yet. I did see Episode I, actually I saw them all except Episode III, because I'm to lazy to go see it. It was OK. Episode II was really fun though, did you see that? Except for the part after his mother died and he was telling Lea about how he massacred everyone, that was just disturbing.

HGTTG has like a million really funny quotes! I get all of these off of websites with long lists of HGTTG quotes, I found off google. Um… did I get everything? That was a really long review, though I loved it! I'm really, really quite in school (like Ginny around Harry in the first four books,) but I talk a lot in my fanfics because no one here knows who I am. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm looking forward to the next review. (Oh, loved the bunny comment, see below.)

**Sykoelf: **It's at the very bottom of chapter ten, I said you can write anything in a review, even peas are evil. So, naturally everyone who reviewed put 'peas are evil in there,' lol. I can't really confirm or deny you're theory b/c that would give away like the whole plot ( : So, you'll just have to wait for me to write it (yes I'm evil.) Thanks for reviewing.

**elvengoddess696: **Um ok, lol, that's interesting, very creative. Ye, so thank's for reviewing, lol.

**Paul: **Good one, I'll see if that fits anywhere in the story.

**Parking Lot: **Yes, you must read HGTTG, it's the best book in the world! Glad you like it, oh if Riddle's involved, nothing can be good, evil little psychopath.

**A-man **and **Shading in Grey: **Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing.

**Silver Warrior**- I could never write Hermione as an airhead, that's just wrong. Actually in this story Riddle's in Gryffindor, remember b/c a person's not in Slytherin doesn't mean they can't be evil little rats (Pettigrew for one.) You'll hear more about that later.

_Everyone else: Review, say anything you want, just review!

* * *

_

The best response to my weird comment was a tie between **Kaaera **and **antares520:**

**antares520: **Oh, I gotta go now, there's a pink bunny knocking at my door... aagh! no! not the cough drops! err... yeah. coughsniggercough

**Kaaera: **sets aside strawberry shortcake in order to argue about pink bunnies Ahem. Pink bunnies from outer space are attacking with cough drops insert a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy quote here. This is probably a bad thing. Find your towel and get ready to thumb.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: If l-xHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix-l** is reading this, can you please email me, because I lost your email adress (horrible computer problems,sorry.) Anyway, to everyone else, hope you like the chapter. And because I don't have time to awnser the reviews (sorry), thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Muggle Protection Act **

_All none magical people, or muggles, are hereby restricted from any place where magical people live, work, or sell magical products. Muggles are also restricted from taking any role in government, either in local, state, or nation levels. Muggles are restricted from obtaining any type of magical education and must receive permission before attending any form of post-secondary education. All muggles must register with their local government with their full names, place of residence, and job/education center. _

_Any children of magical abilities, muggle-borns, born to muggle parents will be removed from these parents and placed in a suitable magical environment, upon their eleventh birthday. _

_Muggles are prohibited from having any unnecessary contact with magical people and creatures for their safety.

* * *

_

Jane looked up from her book, raging.

"I cannot believe that, that… evil man."

"That is kind of harsh," Molly agreed.

"Kind of harsh, this is, it's a, a-" it seemed Jane could not think of any words bad enough to describe the horrible deeds of Tom Riddle. Instead she started stabbing her potatoes, muttering under her breath.

* * *

"It is a mistake to think you can solve any major problems just with potatoes."

_- Hitchhikers Guide to The Galaxy

* * *

_

"What's up with her?" Harry asked as he, Neville, Ron, Seamus, and Dean took seats next to Molly and Jane. The boys had gone off somewhere, probably to relive stress with Quiddich. The girls, who though Quiddich caused stress instead of removing it, decided to skip the game and get some dinner. Seriously, a game involving balls that actually tried to kill you was suppose to relieve stress, but to each his own. The point was, they had decided to go to lunch instead, or more Jane decided to go and Molly decided to follow her instead of tagging along with the boys.

"Oh, we were just reading about that **Muggle Protection Act**, it's awful," Molly told them.

"My parents always saying that. He's an aruor and has to enforce it, he really dosen't agree with the measures the Ministry will use to keep muggles down," Harry agreed, "isn't it like that in your world?"

"No way," Jane exclaimed, "in our world, muggles don't even know about use yet. It's much better."

The five boys just stared at her.

"You're joking right," Neville asked. He had not spoken directly to any of the people from the other world before, so his appearance had, until now, gone unnoticed. When he spoke however, Molly and Jane turned to look at him and what they saw caught them completely off guard. Neville was, well there wasn't any other word for it, hot.

This Neville was, as far from the Neville they knew as well night was from day. Gone was the cubby, shy, forgetful boy and in his place was a lean, mean, fighting machine. He was very thin with a beautiful six-pack and long blond hair drawn back in a ponytail. He had an earring much like Bill Weasley's from their world, dangling from his ear. Something about him just seemed to command respect and admiration, in a way the Neville they knew could never even think of.

"Wow," Molly exclaimed, "you're Neville?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Neville said laughing. It was amazing the difference it made in his face, thinking back, Molly and Jane were trying to remember a time when their Neville had smile, and couldn't.

"Um, ok, if you're sure," Jane said, still completely thrown by Neville's appearance.

"What were we talking about?" Molly asked, still staring at Neville. When he turned to look at him, she blushed bright red.

"Well, I was just going to ask if either of you lovely ladies are available to go to the Ministry Ball with me," Neville said, grinning at them. "I heard from a very reliable source that you are staying with the Potters for the holidays."

Jane and Molly looked at each other, then started giggling. The boys waited patiently till they stopped, all looking highly embarrassed.

"Err…" Molly said finally, still blushing, "I'm going with Ha-James, but Jane's free."

"Free to do what?" Bill asked, well the girls had been busy giggling James, Bill, and Frank had come over.

"Go to the ball with Neville," Molly said then added pointy at Bill, "unless someone else would like to ask her first."

At this Bill went as red as his hair and started stuttering.

"For Pete's sack, I'll do it," Jane finally exclaimed, "I'm very sorry Neville, but I would like to go with Bill if he will would stop being a git and ask me. Go boys are so stupid!"

Then, glaring at Bill, she swiped out of the hall with Molly, who was also staring daggers at her brother.

"Did she just say what I though she said?" Bill asked in astonishment.

"She did mate," James replied, "and I'd do what she said and ask her, you know how Hermione can be when she's in a bad mood."

"What happens?" Harry asked, as he only knew airhead Hermione.

"Well this one time Malfoy called her a mudblood and she punched him," Bill told him.

"Then she stormed out on Twelerny," Neville added, "when she said she had a mundane aura."

"Hermione Granger did that," Neville asked in astonishment.

The others just nodded, looking at the retreating back of their bushy haired friend.

That night in the common room, Jane sat apart from them, reading her Defense book. She hadn't spoken to any of the boys since the scene at dinner.

"Oh, just go do it," James said finally, after Jane shot them another annoyed look. Sighing James though it was a lot like in their fifth year before the war had really started. Back then they had had time for teen romance and Jane and Bill had always been bickering. He had almost forgotten about how annoying it was.

"Well, if she would stop-" Bill began, but Molly cut in.

"She's right you know, she's been waiting forever for you to ask her. So just go over there and get it over with."

"But-" Bill started again, but was once again stopped, this time by Harry.

"God man, grow a backbone already. Its just a girl."

This one shut Bill up, he put down his homework and walked over to Jane.

"Janedoyouwanttogototheballwithme?" He asked very fast.

"What?" Jane asked looking up.

"I said, do you want to go to the ball with me?" He asked again, his ears growing red.

"Yes, I would," Jane, replied smiling.

"Well, good then."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm err… going to err… do my homework," Bill muttered and still bight red walked away.

"Very smooth," Harry joked as Bill sank into an armchair.

"Shut up," Bill muttered.

"There's something I still don't understand," Jane exclaimed, as she looked over the **Muggle Protection Act** one more time.

"What?" Hermione asked.

It was about ten o'clock in the morning and they were the only girls left in their room. Hermione was lying on her bed painting her nails while Jane went read.

"Listen to this," Jane said, then read out a section of the Act, "_Any children of magical abilities, muggle-borns, born to muggle parents will be removed from these parents and placed in a suitable magical environment, upon their eleventh birthday."_

"What about it?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her nails. Ever since Jane found out her counterpart was not an airhead, she had warmed up considerably to her.

"Well, I don't understand what they mean by a 'suitable magical environment," Jane said puzzled. Hermione sighed and looked up at her.

"They're, well, like orphanages I guess," Hermione said, in a hallowed tone as if remembering something horrible from another life. "They took me from my parents when I was eight, after I accidentally turned made my favorite book zoom down the stairs. They said I'd see them again on day, but I never did. I think they, that is to say the aurors, Obliviouate them so they'd never remember they had a daughter."

"That's horrible," Jane exclaimed.

"I know," Hermione agreed. "They do it to all muggle-borns. Then they place you in these homes. I lived in one in London; there were about 300 of us there. There was never really enough food and we never got anything new. They had a school there, but most of the older kids got jobs and dropped out. They only accepted the top five people in a class into Hogwarts. It was me, Lavender, Dean, and two others who are now in Ravenclaw in our year. The rest got jobs in the cities doing construction or cleaning, that sort of work."

"But, you and Lavender, even Dean, you don't look…" Jane trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"We never talk about it, even amongst ourselves, we were never really close, they both were always in different classes them me in the house. We all had to change to fit in here, all muggle-borns do it, they come here and try to fit in with all the purebloods. Some don't make it, the rest of us just hide who we are and try to blend in. It's not something people like to hear. They'd rather go along with their lives thinking the **Muggle Protection Act** is some great thing, instead of knowing it tears family apart and ruins lives."

Jane didn't know what to say. She couldn't image how horrible it must have been, to be torn from your parents and then to enter a world which though you were worse then dirt. For the first time, she truly understood why Hermione had turned out the way she had and that made her made.

What kind of world would make this intelligent, beautiful girl act like a complete airhead? Then she realized that it was really the same people in this world as in her world, yet somehow this one had turned out so horribly wrong. The only thing that seemed to be different was in this world; Tom Riddle never went 'bad.'

It always did come back to Riddle, didn't it? It seemed every time something went wrong he was at its source. Maybe it didn't matter whether he went 'bad' or not, maybe people can be just as evil and horrible, and be 'good' at the same time.

Just thinking about it gave Jane a headache, which was something that rarely happened. Maybe she would never figure out why Riddle was the way he was, in all worlds, but there was one thing she did figure out. Any world was better off without a Tom Riddle in it, and to save this world, that's what she would have to do, get ride of Tom Riddle.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

"I could calculate your chance of survival, but you wouldn't like it."

_-Marvin the Depressed Robot

* * *

_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**A/N:** Here's another chapter, sorry it took me forever to update after chapter 12, I was on vacation. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

The days before the Christmas holidays seemed to fly by for James and the others. They attended classes, did homework, and all the usual things teenagers do. They were very proud to say that they had successfully avoided a life-threading situation for almost a month, a record for James, Jane, and Bill.

* * *

"Life... is like a grapefruit. It's orange and squishy, and has a few pips in it, and some folks have half of one for breakfast."

-_Ford Prefect__ (Hitchhiker Guide to The Galaxy)

* * *

_

Before they knew it, it was the last day of term before the holidays. Just their luck, it was Potions last, for a double period. Snape was still professor, and as greasy and ill tempered as ever. This was one thing that puzzled Jane, James, Bill, and Frank. Almost everyone in this world it seemed had major character differences, yet Snape was just the same. They though it was maybe that Snape was just born a fowl old bat, but like so many other things, this was just one of the mysteries that would never be solved.

The only good thing was that he seemed to not really loath James as he did in their world. This might be because he spent so much time loathing Harry that he had no time to torment others. Or that in some amazing way, Snape realized that James was not the son of the person who had tormented him, at least in his world.

So, even though Potions classes could not exactly be called fun, they were at least tolerable. Though the sound of the dungeon door swinging behind the grassy haired potion master still sent a shiver down James's spin.

"Today we will be making a truth potion, although this is not as strong as the Varisum (sp?) it is still strong enough to force the drinker to answer any question posed to him truthful for a fifteen minutes after taking the potion. At the end of class we will test those a few lucky people's potions," he sneered at Harry as he said this and James felt very relived that he wasn't one of the 'lucky few.' "The instructions are on the board, you have an hour and a half."

James was paired with Molly, as Jane seemed to have completely forgiven Bill for his 'tactlessness' as she put it. They seemed to be spending more time then ever together, sitting in a corner or sneaking off to who knows were, and James was beginning to feel left out. He always knew they Jane and Bill would one day forget their stubbornness and get together, but he'd always thought, or maybe hoped, that he wouldn't become a third wheel when that happened. Luckily he had Molly, and Frank, though Frank had taken to spending a lot of time alone wondering the ground. James though that something must have happened in that final battle, when Hogwarts finally feel, that had changed Frank. He seemed so sad and alone, yet James didn't know what to do to cheer him up.

So instead he turned his attention to Molly. He had never really spent much time with her, in school she had been a year behind him, then when the war started, he'd hardly had time for anyone. Now he was seeing, as he had in his fifth year, that she was no longer the girl he knew. She seemed more sadden, like they all did; yet she had a sort of elegancy about her, which hadn't been there before. If James had been a poet, he would have described her as a flower, starting out as a tiny bud. Then over time it slowly blossoms into a beautiful flower.

He was also seeing qualities in her that hadn't been there before. Like how she had the ability to make him laugh when he wanted to cry, and how she always seemed so strong. She had lost her almost entire family, the only time he'd ever seen her doubt anything was that morning in front of the fire…

James was jerked out of his thoughts by Snape.

"You're potions should be finished by now, we'll let is simmer for five minutes then test a few."

"Whose do you think he'll test?" Molly asked him in a whisper as they watched their silver-blue potion bubble.

"Harry of course," James told her, "and probably Ron and Dean, if Hermione and the others had gotten enough NEWTs to be in this class he'd probably test them too. Harry told me he's hated the lot of them since they put stinksap on his chair during the first lesion of first year."

Molly giggled softly at the though of Snape being stuck to his chair in a room full of first years, before looking back up at Snape who had called their attention again. As predicted he decided to test Harry's first, then proceeded to ask him very nasty questions.

"What is your full name," Snape started out by asking in an almost bored voice. He was smirking though, which told James that he was enjoying this immensely.

"Harry James Potter," Harry stated, in the same strained voice James had once heard Barty Crouch Jr. use in his fourth year.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"When I was ten, I slept over at Ron's house and wet my bed."

At this the class laughed and Harry turned a brilliant shade of red that rivaled Ron's hair.

"What is one thing you have done that you don't want me to know?" Snape asked after letting out a little chuckle.

"I stole supplies from your store cupboard."

"Why?"

"To make potions to turn the Slytherin's hair red and gold."

"That's a months detention Potter, sit down."

He did the same thing to Ron, who's worst memory it seemed was his brother turning his teddy bear into a spider. He had also snuck a dungbomb into Snape's office, which got him a month of detention too.

"Now, who shall we try next?" Snape asked menacingly, before turning on James. "Aw, why yes, why not the other Potter. Let's see if you are as shallow as you are in this world."

Then he made James come up to the front of the class a drink his potion. Immediately James felt the world around him turn blurry and it was as if he was floating on a cloud. Out of nowhere Snape's voice came to him asking his name. James couldn't see why he shouldn't answer, so he did.

"Harry James Potter," James said.

"And what, dare I ask, is your most embarrassing moment?" Snape asked.

James though for a moment, trying to remember which moment had been most embarrassing. Then he settled on one and said.

"When Aunt Marge came to visit the Dursleys when I was nine. She gave me dog bisects as a present, and then her dog, Ripper, chased me up a tree. She wouldn't call it off till past midnight, after the whole neighborhood, and the Dursleys had had a good laugh at me."

After he had said it, James was aghast, he couldn't believe he had just told the entire class that story. He'd never even told Bill and Jane.

"What is your worst memory?" Snape asked, James didn't want to, but somehow he felt forced to answer or something terrible would happen.

"In my fifth year, when I saw my godfather, Sirius Black die," James replied.

"And what is your greatest fear?"

"That I will lose, that Voldemort will win, and everyone I care about will die."

"Wouldn't you rather just stay here and live in peace in this world, and be a coward?" Snape asked him, manically.

* * *

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that I don't know the answer."

-Za_phod Beeblebrox __(Hitchhiker Guide to The Galaxy)

* * *

_

Just then the potion wore off, so James was spared the embarrassment of answering that question. Though, as he took his seat, James wondered what he would have said.

"Well, that was enlighten," Snape, sneered. Though James was pleased to see that Snape looked at him with something boarding on respect, that he had never see in his world. "We have time for one more, how about the other Ron Weasley."

Bill went very pale as he walked up to the front of the room and drowned his potion.

"What is your full name?" Snape started by asking.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Ron said blushing, as most of the class giggled at his name.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?"

"When I asked Flure Delecore to the ball and she rejected me in front of about thirty people."

At this James, Molly, and Frank laughed, Jane frowned, and everyone else just looked puzzled.

"What is your worst memory?"

"Last year, when I saw my mom, dad, Charlie, Percy died, right in front of my eyes. They just fell open, eyes wide," Bill said in a wispier. For a moment his eyes looked haunted and he looked so much older. James remembered that battle very clearly, it had been one of the first, the Weasleys had all come to Hogwarts to help defend it. Mr. and Miss. Weasley had been killed by Voldemort himself and Percy and Charlie by Death Eaters when they ran to help their parents. Molly and Bill had both seen it happen, they'd been devastated. It had taken weeks before they would even talk and months before the haunted look in their eyes would fade. Even now, almost a year later, they still had nightmares about it.

It was very lucky the bell rang just then, for James didn't know if he could restrain Molly any longer. She was on the verge of run up to the front of the room to either hug Bill or kill Snape.

"Place a sample of your Potion on the desk before you leave," Snape said coldly.

As Bill was still in his trance, James and the others had to wait for him to come out of it before they could leave."

When he finally did come out, Snape called them back.

"One moment please," he said, in the kindest voice any of them had heard him use. "I feel I must apologize for my questioning of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I had no right to ask you personal questions in front of an entire class. I know how hard it is to lose a parent and I am sorry for your loss. I feel I have misjudged the four of you based on your other selves, I apologize for my rudeness."

He seemed to want to say more, but though better of it. With a swish of his billowing black clock he left the room, banging the dungeon door behind him.

There was a long silence in the room after Snape left. The teens looked at each other, puzzled and slightly alarmed by Snape's sudden character change.

"Did he just say what I though he said?" Bill asked after a moment.

"I think so," James said, "anyone else think that was just weird"

The others all nodded. An unspoken agreement never to talk about this again hung in the air and they all filed slowly out of the room.


End file.
